


Apex Predator

by mNakahara98



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Damian x Karl, F/M, Female Shane Oman, Gay Karl, I Will Show You by Ailee, Jeremy Ian is literally SCAR from Lion King, Jeremy x Cady, Love and Revenge, M/M, Male Gretchen, Male Gretchen Wieners, Male Karen, Male Karen Smith, Male Regina, Male Regina George, Ms. Norbury's son (my OC) appears, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Regis & Aaron & Jeremy x Cady, Regis George is a promiscuous SOB, Regis George will fall in love with Cady for REAL, Regis George will reform, Regis x Cady x Aaron, Scum's Wish Vibes, Shana is a bitch but also victim of Regis the Sex God, Twist in Climax, Who is the true Apex Predator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mNakahara98/pseuds/mNakahara98
Summary: In a world of film Mean Girls, the Plastics are genderbend as "the Platinums".Cady joins a new public school and befriends Janis and Damian. They warn her to avoid the Platinums, a group led by Regis George. But when this Apex Predator saved her from sleazy jocks, she had fallen for and dates him. How would she survive the animal world called "School" when she later swore revenge on Platinums leader when she learned of his promiscuous and shallow colors.
Relationships: Cady Heron & Damian Leigh, Cady Heron & Gretchen Wieners, Cady Heron & Janis Ian, Cady Heron & Karen Smith, Cady Heron/Aaron Samuels, Damian Leigh/Karen Smith, Gretchen Wieners & Karen Smith, Regina George & Aaron Samuels, Regina George & Karen Smith & Gretchen Wieners, Regina George/Cady Heron, Regina George/Shane Oman, Ron Duvall/Sharon Norbury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Urban Safari called School

Early morning of Summer at North Shore High School was crowded, even boisterous. Several school buses stopped as students walked off from them. Several cars even parked as parents dropped their teenaged children off to school, bidding them goodbye while the teens would merely waved back or reply with short goodbye. Including the newbie.

A young girl with reddish brown hair, bright forest green eyes with fair complexion, her name was Cady Heron. If anyone question why her eyes shimmer with curiosity and anxiety, it is because she wasn’t born in Illinois. In fact, she was born in Africa from her zoologist parents, Chip and Betsy, raised alongside with other zoologists, tribal people there and also, wild animals in small village until she reached her age of teen years. She was no stranger in wilderness and nature for her fondness of them but city, she was a guest. Normal. Wearing “lame” khaki denim jacket, red T-shirt, long pair of jeans and brown shoes. Her hair was tied in ponytail.

“Have a great first day, sweetie.” Her mother said, her voice a bit nervous for her daughter.

Cady nodded, turned to go until she yelped for nearly hit by a bus as both her parents flinched by near accident.

“I’m okay… sorry…~,” The brunette girl smiled nervously as she brushed the bangs to her side, “I’ll be careful.”

She proceeded to walk towards the entrance as her parents watched her, concerned. Their daughter have been homeschooled until now as they wondered if she will adapt in new environment. Cady paused for seconds when athletic girls walked from the side, briefly blocking her way until she could pass. Several group of teenagers were burning an… assignments, much to her frightened confusion, she nearly jumped when the boys who were taller than her are pouncing playfully at one another on her path. To her, the surrounding was somehow familiar yet so strangely dangerous.

‘The lion cubs I used to watch over weren’t that…wild.’ Despite in thought of remembering her childhood of watching feline cubs playing, she carefully avoided the blocked path and continued to enter the school hoping she would manage to open up to these roaring and crowded people around her peers and make at least one or two friends.

With newly purchased iPhone as a gift from her father, Cady checked the time. It was 30 minutes before the class begin. In time, she could get schedule paper from principal’s secretary. Her eyes wandered until they caught a door of Principal’s office. Squishing her way through, she gently knocked on a door and opened to see the secretary. Managing to get her schedule paper and her student ID card, Cady looked through the schedule as for the first class was Calculus. Looking at the class number and floor written, she wandered the halls and managed to find it. Ring bell again as it alarmed 5 minutes before the class began she entered and looked around. Bumped onto tall figure, she immediately apologized.

“I’m sorry…! I didn’t saw where I was going…”

The tall girl with auburn hair made an irritated look.

“Talk to me again, I will kick your ass.”

Cady gulped internally as few students giggled. Unsure where to sit, she initially walked towards the spot next to the tall girl.

“You don’t wanna sit there,” Cady looked at the gothic girl who spoke, “Kristen Hadley’s boyfriend sits there.”

Speaking of which, the near-afro ginger-haired boy who was taller than said girlfriend came in just a right time sitting next to Kristen before kissing her, which spooked Cady as she looked away and decided to pick second choice which was behind the overweighted boy.

“Nuh-uh,” the goth girl spoke again with warning look and whispered to her, “he farts a lot.”

Again, Cady glanced at the pitiful, obese boy and was on verge of taking third choice before it was taken by other boy. Due to more students standing and blocking her sight to see any empty seats, she walked to the doorstep, only to bumped on middle-aged woman who was holding a cup of latte and donuts, causes the woman to spill the drink on her blue sweater.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, ma’am!” Cady apologized hastily as she helped the woman picking up her papers.

“It’s okay,” the middle-aged woman assured, “just a bad luck.”

The woman pushed off the cream from her sweater collar before taking it off, not knowing her shirt stuck to it and the Principal had just entered.

“Ms. Norbury?”

There was seconds of pause before the woman, Ms. Norbury spoke.

“…My T-shirt got stuck with sweater, right?”

“Uhh, yes…” Cady replied.

“Fantastic.”

Cady went to help her pull the shirt down, covering her bra as Ms. Norbury successfully took off her sweater.

“Is everything alright here?” Mr. Duval asked.

“Oh yes.” The math teacher answered with smile.

“So… how was your Summer?” He asked, albeit a little shy, he seemed.

“I got divorced.” She answered cooly, no sign of melancholy but seemed to feel refreshed.

“Oh…,” the principal then proceeded to spoke to the class, “well, I just want to inform everyone we have new student joining us. She just moved here all the way from Africa.”

“Welcome~!” Ms. Norbury added, enthusiastically.

In a middle of seats filled, the girl of African-American descent looked around then to the teacher, confused: “…I’m from Michigan.”

“…great~!”

Mr. Duval held out his small paper as he pronounced the name.

“Her name is… Cady. Cady Heron. Where’re you, Cady?”

Cady raised her hand before responding.

“That’s me. It’s pronounced like Ca-e-dy.”

“Oh, my apologies,” Mr. Duval smiled, “I have a nephew called Afronee and I know mad he gets when I call him Anthony… almost as mad as I get when I think about the fact that my sister named him Afronee.”

“Well, welcome Cady and thank you, Mr. Duval.” Ms. Norbury said.

“Well then, good day class!” Mr. Duval waved to Calculus class before he walked out, if Cady hasn’t mistaken, he seemed to walked out fast.

* * *

The rest HALF of her classes were very surreal to Cady Heron.

Some teachers in her subjects didn’t allow her to do something out of school rules. Never use bathroom without a pass, never use pen during school assignments, never bring snacks in class, etc.

The cafeteria. It was much worse.

During lunch, she entered the cafeteria and watch a lot of students there. Anxiety took place in her stomach as she wondered what she could say. Taking deep breath, she approached to the first table she caught. The one table has fashionable group of Asian students talking to one another, only to be stopped when the leader of the clique spotted Cady and placed her backpack on one last seat, preventing her from taking it.

Stopped herself, Cady began to change the direction. Her eyes brightened to see group of African-American students sitting on their table. Having many friends from Africa since her childhood, she gained some of confidence and hoped to approach to them without making herself look like a fool. She quickly changed her mind as soon as she greeted them as what she received were cold, unfriendly, or judgmental looks on their face. Shoulder sagged in disappointment, Cady left the cafeteria with her packed lunch, to bathroom.

Not knowing she was watched by two pairs of eyes.

The brown eyes belonged to the young man from the table of Varsity Jock. Aaron Samuels gazed on the retreated brunette girl with sympathy as he could understand what is like as new student in a school. Her green eyes reminded him of a forest. And he can picture a fawn, lost and afraid. Cady was just like that lonely deer. The dark brown-haired boy then decided in his mind that next time he meet her, he would ask for her name and properly introduce himself. He might even get her number, if he was lucky.

The blue eyes were from the blond haired, good-looking teenage boy who was sitting with two boys on his both sides. One had long blond hair and paler blue eyes, scribbling doodles on his notebook. The other was brown-haired, tanned skinned boy focusing on the gossip medias displayed on his phone screen. Sitting in between, Regis George changed his attention towards Aaron, realizing that he had also looking at the new meat. But with different way. Grinning in interest, the blonde boy decided what to do for his new game.


	2. The Platinums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady managed to befriend two students; Janis Ian the snarky goth girl and Damian Leigh the tall, a bit too flamboyant boy. These two students guide Cady through how high school life usually is. Especially when it is under the reign of The Platinums, a group of popular students such as Karl Smith, Greg Wieners and finally, their leader Regis George.

Second day of school appeared to be less worse than Cady thought. Last day, her parents were worried by the sullen look on her face when she returned home. Her mother Betty followed, comforting her daughter that every first day of schools doesn’t always have best moments but it was important to be herself and make good friends. And it appeared she was right.

During her first class, she was at her usual seat next to two students she met yesterday. And the taller boy with a rather delightful demeanor talked to her.

“Is that your natural hair color~?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Cady replied with smile.

“It’s beautiful, see, Janis, THIS is the hair color I always wanted~!”

Janis, the dark, ombre haired girl rolled her eyes.

“That’s Damian, he’s almost too gay to function.”

“Nice to meet you…~.” Cady greeted both, especially Damian. It felt new yet great that at least few students were talking to her.

“Nice wig, Janis. What’s it made of~?” Few boys snickered.

“Your mom’s chest hair!” Janis flipped off at them before turned back to Cady, “I’m Janis.”

“I’m Cady,” Cady greeted back, “do you guys know where the room G014 is?”

Damian looked over her schedule paper as Cady passed it to him.

“Health. Tuesday, Thursday. G014…”

“I think that’s in… the back building?” Janis ‘inquired’.

“…yeah, it IS in a back building…” Damian turned to Cady.

“We’ll walk you there.” The goth girl grinned.

Cady smiled as she thanked them.

After the class, two students escorted her out of classroom to the hallway which was once again, crowded. Damian politely asked for the path as Janis was beside her, managed to get away from the crowd. Compare to her first day of school, it felt nice that someone was walking the hallway with Cady. Well, two students. And she thought they are sweet, hoping she could be friends with them. Getting out of the school building, they walked towards the backside where the gym class takes place.

“So you have Health, Spanish…, you’re taking 12th grade calculus?” Damian looked at the schedule.

“Yeah, I like math.” Cady nodded.

“Uhhh, why?”

“Because it’s same in every country.” She replied sincerely then looked around confused, “where is… the back building?”

“It burned down in 1987.” Janis replied with mischievous grin as Cady realized they are now skipping the next class.

“Don’t we… get in trouble for this?” The brunette asked, nervous.

“Why would we get you in trouble? We’re friends~.”

Cady knew it is not right to skip classes, but she had a feeling she had no power to decline a quality time with her new friends. With a sigh, she between Janis and Damian. She won’t know what she was missing in the Health Class, no, it’s better not to know. Considering Coach Carr, the grossly incompetent sexual education teacher was in charge telling his students to never have a sex or if they do, they would die for whatever the reason was.

“Remind me again, why did they stop homeschooling you?” Dark haired girl asked.

“They want me to get socialized…” Cady answered while rubbed back of her neck awkwardly.

“Oh, you’ll get socialized alright, a little ‘slice’ like you especially.” Damian perked.

“Uh, what are you talking about?” She tilted her head in confusion.

“You’re a ‘regulation hottie’, he meant.” Janis rolled her eyes.

Cady only blinked, but proceeded to brush it off.

“So how do we spell your name, Cady?” Janis asked as she held out her note.

“It’s Ca—e—dy. C-A-D-Y.”

“…Yeah, I’m just gonna call you Cady.” The goth girl said, missing the e on pronouncing the new girl’s name.

“With all name that is holy—look at Karl’s gym clothes.” Damian glanced at the students in the gym class around the field far from them as two girls also looked at where flamboyant boy was glancing at.

“Of course all of the Platinums are in same gym class.” Janis said as she wrote down on a note.

“What are… the Platinums?” Cady’s eyebrows furrowed, unheard of the term.

“They’re like, well, highest of Teen Hierarchy.” Damian informed, “if North Shore was ‘In Touch Weekly’ or ‘Rolling Stone’, they’d always be on the cover.”

“Oh…” Cady looked at them.

“That one over there, is Karl Smith,” Janis gestured to the said boy, “he’s one of the dumbest boy you’ll ever meet.”

Karl Smith. He had long light blond hair loosely tied back, wearing light blue T-Shirt, long dark blue sweatpants. He had a lean but less masculine body compare to other boys, it made his gym clothing a bit too baggy. His light blond eyes were always sparkling as little child. He clapped over the boys for the ball, giving a headshot enthusiastically.

“Damian’s had him in English class last year.” Ian girl noted.

“He asked me how to spell orange.” Damian added.

Cady giggled, finding this Karl boy adorable. She wouldn’t refer him as “dumb”, but in her opinion, he sounded like an innocent boy of age 3 constantly smiling for fun.

“The boy next to Karl, is Greg Wieners.”

She glanced at where Janis was pointing at. The boy with dark brown, stylish hair with same gym clothing was Greg Wieners. A bit more broad than Karl, he was also few inches taller. He was seen while talking to someone on his iPhone. He winced as the ball hit him on the head.

“He’s totally rich because his dad invented Toaster Strudel and other cookie sandwiches.” Damian remarked.

“Greg Wieners shows everyone’s business. He knows EVERYTHING about EVERYONE.” Janis said as she jabbed on her own temple, indicating Greg’s shifty side.

“That’s why his hair is so big it’s FULL OF SECRETS.” Damian whispered at the last three words to Cady.

Cady’s eyes then directed to the next boy who carried by the jocks as if they were his servants. Several girls were around him, holding water bottles and towels, fawning over him as if they worship him.

“And malevolence takes a human form of Regis George,” the goth said, almost hissing at the name, “He may seem like a typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut-faced sex god but in reality… he’s so much more than that.”

Both of them didn’t notice the spark from Cady’s eyes as she was gazing at the blond haired boy. Even though he was wearing a same gym clothes of light blue t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants, he was taller than other two. Fit and lean. The new girl wondered in thought _“How can a person can look so… inhumanely charming?”_. Why? Damian explained afterward.

“He’s the King of school. The alpha, while other two are like betas.”

“Regis George… how do I even being to explain about Regis George.”

To answer her question…

“Regis George is FLAWLESS.” Emma Gerber, the obese girl from 'Girls Who Eat Their Feelings’ replied with admiration.

“He has two Prada bags and the silver Jaguar F-type.” Lea Edwards from ‘Unfriendly Black Hotties’ group answered.

“I heard his shirt and pants goes for ten thousand dollars…!” Temu Park, a Korean-American girl from ‘Asian Nerds’ whispered.

“I heard he does the car commercials, in Seoul.” Amber D’Alessio from ‘Burnouts’ Clique noted.

“His favorite music is “Growl” by EXO.” Kristen Hadley from Lionesses Lacrosse Team informed.

“One time, he met Jisoo from BlackPink in airplane…!” Giselle Sgro from ‘Desperate Wannabes’ pointed out, standing next to her friend Jessica Lopez.

“And she told him he was handsome.” Jessica finished it for her friend.

“One time, he punched me in the face,” Beck Byrd from same clique ‘Desperate Wannabe’ said, his face filled with idolization, “…it was AWESOME.”

Back to the trio…

“He always look majestic, he ALWAYS win Spring Fling King.” Damien rambled on.

“Who cares…” Janis sighed in annoyance.

“I care! Every year, the Seniors open the Spring Fling for underclassmen and who’s ever elected to the Spring Fling King and Queen automatically comes from Student Committee! And since I’m an Active member of Student Committee, I would say, yeah…~.” Damian explained, anticipation evident in his voice.

“WOW, Damian… you truly out-GAYed yourself.”

Cady giggled by Janis’ snarky response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update, huh^^ I could tell you readers that as more chapters will be posted, each would be longer XD


	3. Meet the Platinums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady got a guide of social cliques for the cafeteria by Janis. All that contain; Freshmen, ROTC guys, preps, JV Jocks, Asian Nerds, Cool Asians, Varsity Jocks Cheerleaders, Unfriendly Black Hotties, Girls Who Eat Their Feelings, Girls Who Don't Eat Anything, Desperate Wannabes, Burnouts, Sexually Active Band Geeks, Rogue Riders, "Greatest People You'll Ever Meet" AKA Art Freaks, and The Platinums. What if she ended up sit with one of them instead of her friends?

“Okay, here’s our little map guide in Cafeteria.” Janis handed Cady her well-drawn map of North Shore High as they reached to her locker.

Cady glanced at the hand-drawn map. The cafeteria map, in particular.

“Now, where you sit in a cafeteria is crucial. You got everybody there…” The dark haired girl explained as Cady looked through.

She could see labels of every clique, who to approach and who to beware of as Janis described each with accurate informations.

Freshmen; the students of Freshmen Years who are yet to be “grouped” to other cliques. One of them, named Jo Mitchell, was in Cady’s English and History class. Described to be innocent and clueless as other Freshmen students, Cady developed a sense of responsibility that once she gets to adapt in life of High School she would help the Freshmen as well.

ROTC Guys; Which it stands for Reserve Officer Training Corps. Group of students who are in a program that help others prepare for a career in the military. Because of that, the group is full of strong, tough teenagers. Boys and girls. One of them is a hall monitor who is charged with maintaining order in school’s corridors. Definitely a group that intimidates Cady.

Preps; Table for Rich and snobby students. According to Janis and Damian, they behave as if they were too good for almost everyone else. Except the Platinums who use them to get what they want. One girl from the group once dated Greg Wieners but dumped him because he was too clingy, or he was kissing up his own leader too much.

JV Jocks; the group of teens who are considered as “lesser jocks” than the Varsity Teams. But, some boys there are quite as popular as Varsity Jocks. Among the JV Jocks, Kristen Hadley belonged to them but she often leave the group to be with her boyfriend who is one of the “Sexually Active Band Geeks”, much to Cady’s inner discomfort.

JV Cheerleaders; Cheerleaders who supports JV Jocks. Unlike the cheerleaders who cheer for Varsity Jocks, they don’t seem to care about appearances or popularity. Oh, and according to Janis, they are very wary of the Platinums, JV Jocks, Cool Asians and Unfriendly Black Hotties because those groups tend to offend them in some occasions.

Asian Nerds; Group of Asian students whose sole focus is either studying or going to the best universities. They are all Koreans, Japanese, Chinese, Vietnamese, etc. One of them, Temu Park was half Korean-Vietnamese, just like her younger sister Trang Park who is a leader of the Cool Asians tend to make Temu a fool in front of others because they were different.

Cool Asians; A group of popular picky Asian students. They looked like they were stripped out of K-Pop idols or whatsoever as their main interests are K-Dramas, K-Pop music, K-Dramas. The group has Koreans, Japanese, Chinese, Vietnamese and others. Trang Park was a bitchy younger sister of Temu Park as Sun-Jin Dinh is her second-in-command.

Varsity Jocks; Members of athletic and popular students. Not to mention, they are described to be the most sexually frustrated individuals who strives to flirt or annoy the girls they are interested in. Janis kept remind Cady to stay away from them since she’s a “regulation hottie” who could be an easy target of the athletic skeezes.

Cheerleaders; Group of pretty, athletic and popular girls. They are considered as North Shore High Idols; pretty face, hot body, gymnastic talents. The leader of the cheerleaders is Shana Oman, the blond-haired girl with self-centered persona who strives for the stardom in her life, weak for the fame and popularity as if someone gets in her way, she would crush them.

Unfriendly Black Hotties; group of African-American students Cady once tried to talk to. They’re all good-looking but aloof and antisocial towards students who are outside their league. Also, they tend to judge people by the attitudes and appearance. Cady took note not to bother them again as Damian told her they can be physically violent if they want to.

Girls Who Eat Their Feelings; Girls who are obese, overweighted or has great appetites. They tend to look for popular restaurants or other dining locations when they’re outside school. They may be insecure with their appearance, but Cady have seen how they look up to popular students as if they were celebrities. She couldn’t help but feel bad for them.

Girls Who Don’t Eat Anything; Pack of girls, like what they’re described, who does not eat anything in the cafeteria. Some of them goes through eating disorder, such as anorexia. Or they never considered themselves thin, even though they really are slim.

Desperate Wannabes; as being stated, the members of this group are always trying to impersonate someone else’s behavior and sense of fashion. But the time span depends how long the trend would last as once the previous are outdated, they immediately change to the newer, more stylish ones.

Burnouts; Small group of students who are fond of drugs such as Marijuana. Or their lack of academic skills due to years of difficult schooling. They are also known to be low middle-classed teens who are constantly in part-time jobs outside school, which robs away their chance and time to study.

Sexually Active Band Geeks; defined by Janis Ian, they were always seen making out or displaying affections in public with one another. Lioness Lacrosse’s team member Kristen Hadley’s boyfriend is one of them as both are inseparable.

Rogue Riders; As what Cady heard, those students are the combination of goths and riders. And as what they are called, they have motorbikes or cars people considered “insanely cool”. The leader of them is Janis’ older brother Jeremy Ian, although he wasn’t seen in cafeteria everyday. And Cady was curious what kind of person her friend’s brother was like.

Greatest People You Will Ever Meet; AKA “the Art Freaks”. Band of free-spirited and cheerful students who have great artistic talents. Janis and Damian are part of the group. This often irritates the Platinums or other cliques that are labeled as “popular”. And Cady was sure she would be comfortable sitting with her two friends.

The Platinums; The reigning group of popular, rich, and good-looking students. Regis George is the undisputed leader, Greg Wieners is the entitled and gossip-seeking individual, and Karl Smith is arguably the most handsome yet dim-witted which Cady views him as innocent as puppy. Although Janis made it clear that there are minor groups of the Platinums posing as their spies.

* * *

After putting her textbooks in her locker, Cady entered the cafeteria. As before, it was crowded. But at least, she was relieved she would be sitting with her new two friends. Enthusiastic with the idea, Cady proceeded to go to the serving area to get herself a lunch. Although she never had cafeteria meals before, she didn’t see why a lot of students hate them. She often hear their complains, but then again they were from popular crowd. Damian once remarked how they don’t show respect towards cafeteria ladies who prepared the foods for them.

After thanking the cafeteria ladies politely she carried her tray of sandwich, bottle of sparkling water and fruit salad, about to walk her path to Janis and Damian’s table until she was stopped by few guys. From Varsity Jocks.

“Hey~,” one of the jocks named Jason called, “Are you new~?”

“Umm, yeah…?” Cady replied, nervous.

Aaron looked up from his table, saw Cady once again but she seemed to be struggling to go pass the jocks as they were surrounding her. Obviously, those skeezes were taking interest in her as some actually had their eyes on not her face, but at her body. Mostly, her chest. Uncomfortable with them invading her personal space while trying to get her to sit with them, she was about to speak up until she felt a hand around her shoulder.

“I’ve been looking for you~,” she looked up to see Regis George who was smiling to her, “were these guys bothering you?”

Her eyes widen to see Platinums’ leader very close. In fact, he looked more handsome.

“H-hey,” Jason began, anxiety evident in his tone, “we were just being nice…!”

Cady’s eyes went to table of Janis and Damian who seemed surprise by the turn of events.

“Jason Dans. You missed the VR game night at Karl’s house three days ago and now you’re scaring a new girl. She’s not interested,” then Regis turned to Cady, “do you want to date one of them?”

“… no thank you.” Cady replied honestly, much to Varsity Jocks’ disappointment.

“Well, it’s settled. Bye, boys…~.” Regis waved his hand in a mocking kindness as the jocks left in hurry.

Cady could see her two friends silently asking what happened, but all she could do was shrug in response. When she was called by Regis, she glanced back to him.

“You can sit with my friends. There’s an enough space.”The blond boy said, his polite smile never leave from his fair-skinned face.

She gazed at her friends, then at the table of the Platinums. When she let out a meek nod, Regis escorted her to his table, pushed out a chair for her. Blushed by his decent manner, she thanked him quietly and sat on his seat, now facing three boys of the Platinums.

“A new meat, huh..,” the brown-haired boy Greg began, “and your name is…?”

“Cady. Cady Heron. I just moved here from Africa.” She answered.

Three boys blinked at the same time.

“Well, actually homeschooled there until now…” Cady added.

“Homeschooled? Interesting…~,” Regis raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, seemingly intrigued by new information of the new girl before he changed his attention to her bracelet, “Are those from Africa too?”

Cady glanced at the bracelet she was wearing, smiled at the memory of her mother once made it for her when she was 12, learning how to craft it by help of Betty Heron’s friends.

“Yeah, my mom made this before.” She replied.

“That’s neat…~” The leader of Platinums commented.

“Man, that’s FETCH~.” Greg added.

“What is ‘fetch’?” Regis asked, slightly irritated.

“Oh, it’s a slang, from England.” The brunette boy replied.

Then it was Karl’s turn to speak.

“So…, if you’re from Africa, why are you white?” He asked, genuine confusion was visible from his expression and tone of voice.

“Oh for god’s sake, Karl!” Greg whispered, pinched his cheek in scolding manner, “you can’t just ask people why are they white…!”

As Karl pouted, Cady could only giggled for his innocent question. Of course, she knew he didn’t mean to offend her, nor remarking any racial insults. But she willingly told them about her parents being a zoologists where they studied and married in Africa. It also happened that she was born there as well. Karl finally understood, asking her a lot of questions such as if she had seen or petting wild animals, having favorite animals, which ended up in questioning how to spell savannah. Once again, Cady kindly answered all questions. Greg often corrected Karl not to ask too much questions and had to ask one at a time.

“Could you give us privacy for one moment?” Regis asked.

“Sure…” Cady nodded, watching Regis whispering to one another with his two followers.

She looked back at Janis and Damian, who were still bewildered by the situation. And they were obviously concerned. Janis mouthed ‘What’s he doing?!’ As Damian added ‘What happened?’ While Cady was unsure how to explain. As the Platinums stopped whisper to one another, the three looked back at her.

“Well, just want to let you know, we don’t do this often. So, it is kind of a big deal…” Regis began, grinning.

“We want to invite you to have lunch with us,” Greg finished, “everyday and entire School weekdays.”

Cady’s eyes widen a bit.

“Oh, it’s… okay—”

Before she can properly decline the offer, Regis cut in.

“Good, then,” he smiled, “see you tomorrow.”

She can feel her cheeks heated up as she glanced at his winning smile.

“Don’t forget on Wednesdays, we wear purple~!” Karl giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up~! I could say that Cady might have already developed a crush on Regis George^^


	4. Stupid With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janis is worried when Cady sat with the Platinums, especially when she caught the eyes of Regis. Although this could be a chance to exploit Regis George, she hoped Cady won't get hurt. On the other hand, Aaron is still bit too shy to approach to Cady whose mind was preoccupied with leader of the Platinums.

“Okay, what did he do?” Janis almost demanded as both her and Cady were in a girls’ bathroom.

“He asked me to sit with him and his friends every lunchtime. That was it.” Cady replied, still clueless yet inwardly pleased with her encounter with Regis and his two friends.

“Good god, but if Regis is doing something out of ordinary, kick on his balls and run.”

“But Regis seems so… sweet.” The new girl said, confused by Janis’ advice.

“Regis George is NOT sweet,” Janis shook her head, “he’s a scum-filled cockroach who ruined my life!”

“He’s majestic but evil.” Damian said, also in girls’ bathroom for some reason.

Both girls remained silent, then Cady looked back at her goth friend.

“Why do you hate him?” She tilted her head.

“What do you mean?”

“Regis George. You seem to hate him.” Cady stated.

“And your question is?” Janis asked.

“The question is, why?”

Then it was Damian’s turn to explain.

“Regis started the rumor that Janis was a—”

“DAMIAN! Can we not?!” Janis groaned as Damian decided not to continue.

Cady’s eyebrows furrowed as she was curious what was Damian tried to say.

“Look. This is not about me HATING him. But as we all know the words ‘Never judge a book by it's cover’… I’m worried about you, Cady. Some guys can’t…. trusted,” Janis explained then turned to Damian, “except you, Damian. We trust you.”

“Oh…” Cady only blinked.

“But at the same time, you’re the first person the Platinums talk to outside their league. Let’s try a bit of fun experiment you can hang with them, but tell us afterwards when they were talking about.”

“But what do we even talk about?” The auburn haired asked.

“Anything. Like hair products!” The dark-haired girl replied.

“Ashton Kutcher.” Damian added.

“Is… that a band?”

“Can you just… do it?! Please?!” Janis nearly begged.

Cady glanced at her. She was still curious why her friend dislikes the Platinums, especially their leader Regis George. He drove away the jocks who were bothering her during lunch and escorted her to his table where his friends even openly asked her questions and had been friendly to her. But hearing from Janis about them and her request, Cady couldn’t refuse.

“…okay, fine. I’ll do it, “She sighed before asking again, “do you have any purple?”

“No.” Janis replied as Damian answered, “yes.”

Two girls then turned to him. It might have been too late but the new girl had to ask: “How did you even get in here?”

* * *

In 8th period of classes, which was Calculus, and Cady was doing well with mathematics. Most students would dislike the subject the most, but when it comes to this new girl who likes to solve mathematical problems she is a challenger.

Cady was taking down the notes while focusing on Ms. Norbury’s directions, then heard someone whispered from the front.

“Hey…, do you have a pencil I can borrow?”

A male student in front of her seat was Aaron Samuels. She blinked, then nodded with smile as she lend him a spare utensil as he thanked her.

Sure, Aaron Samuels was a good-looking young man with brown hair. According to Damian, he was known as a “dream boat of North Shore” due to his attractive appearance, in a soccer team, and a very nice boy. Both Aaron and Regis are handsome, but Cady was more drawn to the blond leader of the Platinums.

“Cady, what is the answer?”

She perked up by Ms. Norbury and glanced at the board with question.

“An A sub N equals n plus one over four.” Cady answered with ease.

“That’s right, good job.” The math teacher smiled as she wrote the received answer with white chalk.

For two days, Aaron have been thinking of Cady Heron. Although she was a new student and despite being in Junior Year, she was already catching up on the 12th grade Calculus. Even he finds the class challenging. He wanted to know a more about her. She was not only smart but also nice and pretty. Aaron was nervous if he would make too much advances, it would make her feel uncomfortable and might not want to talk to him again. He only hoped to befriend her by taking steps slowly.

* * *

Thanks to Damian, Cady borrowed a lighter purple colored T-short. Although it was big as it reached down to her thighs, Janis helped by lending her dark blue leggings. Wearing white sneakers as well, she was now sitting with the Platinums at lunch, who were also wearing different shades of purple. Seeing Regis smile and greeting her made Cady’s heart leap, nearly. She shyly waved and sit next to Karl as Greg pulled out a file from his blue periwinkle backpack.

“So, here are some list of rules of us Platinums,” Greg handed the file to Cady, “if you don’t have few of things above there, it’s okay, we will get them for you.”

“Thanks.” Cady smiled as she opened the file.

“And also there are couple of other advices,” he also gave her a note.

She accepted the paper and learned that entering the Platinums mean there are rules to follow.

“It’s the first time we have a girl in our group, and girls have less restriction than us. For example, you can’t wear tank top two days in a row, you can only tie your hair ponytail once a week. Also, jeans and sweatpants in Friday. Other than that, you got it~.”

“Oh! Thanks for the notification.” She nodded, then giving Karl a plastic butter knife as he couldn’t properly swept the butter on a bread.

“Thanks~!” Karl giggled.

“If you break any of these rules, you can’t sit with us. I mean, not just you, it could be any one of us,” Greg added, “if I wear jeans today, I’d be sitting over there with the Art Freaks.”

As the brown haired boy gestured his head towards the other, table, Cady glanced and saw whose table he was referring to as she watched Janis and Damian making an eerie face mask. Regis didn’t care as he was reading the ingredients of the bar he had been eating

“So, anything else I should know?” She asked Greg.

“Here’s also coupons of the cafe we go every weekends,” he showed her several coupon cards with 30 blank box each that aren’t stamped yet, “if you get full 30 stamps, you can get free yogurt or ice cream.”

“Oh wow, that’s really neat…!”

“Greg, what percent is it for 120 calories with 48 calories from fat?” Regis asked as Cady began to calculate from her mind.

“Um, 48 over 120…?”

“I’m only eating foods that is less than 30% from fats every weekdays.” The blond leader added, obviously having weakness of calculation.

“Oh, it’s 40%,” Cady replied as both glanced at her, “well, 48/120 equals x/100 and then you cross-multiply to get the value of x.”

Karl was still confused as Greg and Regis were seemingly impressed of her quick calculation. But it was brief as they remember she was in a calculus class with Aaron Samuels.

“Well, I’m getting French Fries.” Regis stood up and walked of to the serving area.

Cady giggled, a bit too much as schoolgirl in crush manner, obviously. Although, she have just met Regis George, she couldn’t help but wanting to know more about him. He had a rather “controversial” reputation in a school, but so far he have been quite a gentleman to her. Only thing she could do for now is hoping either what others say about him were only rumors or that he can change for the better.

Hours went by and after school, Cady was walking through the football field of school. Janis and Damian had to stay for the art project as her parents won’t likely be back until the night. Which meant she has around 4 hours left all for herself. Spotting the soccer teams, Aaron was there. He smiled and waved to her in greeting as she did the same. Then she heard a car from behind, turned to see Regis honked his silver Jaguar F-Type car. Next to him was Greg and behind them was Karl waving cheerfully at her with his dopey smile.

“Get in, geek lady, we’re going to the mall…~.” Regis called out, his tone playful and flirtatious.

In Cady’s eyes, he was like a blond-haired Ken from Barbie doll franchise. But more handsome and charming. Smiled to Aaron one last time, Cady walked towards the blonde’s car and get in, sitting next to Karl as Regis drove away. The ride to mall was short but the girl couldn’t help admire the building. As Regis parked his car, he opened the door and allowed her out forming a winsome grin as she thanked him with a blush. Greg was on his phone looking through his blog as Karl eagerly held her hand and wanted to explore around. She smiled and let the Platinums show her spacious lobby of shopping mall she never been in before. The lobby was mostly occupied with young adults; three girls were checking their hair by the fountain, several boys chatting by the corner and others entering from store to store.

Being in the interior of shopping department reminded Cady of Africa where she lived. Especially, the watering hole where wild animals were under the heating weather. Three girls by the fountain somehow had her imaged of three zebras shaking their body from the water. The boys chatting and laughing, Cady remembered hyenas “cackling”, well, to summon their matriarch. ‘Oh well, I think I could get used to this.’ She thought with a simple sigh.

“Oh shit, is that Jason Dans?!”

Hearing Greg’s alarmed tone, Cady and others saw Jason, from the Varsity Jocks clique in school, talking to two girls. Well, flirting with them. One of them was Taylor Wedell the plain, blonde girl from the Sophomore Year, while the other was Temu Park the Korean-Vietnamese Senior year student who was in same Calculus class with Cady. While Taylor was flattered with Jason’s punchlines, Temu was not interested. The Asian nerd girl seemed annoyed. Cady glanced at Greg whose eyes were on the Senior year school girl.

“Wait, Jason’s not going out with girls, just… no,” Regis shook his head, “what a sleaze.”

Well, if Cady could think of this place as watering hole of safari, Jason Dans would be the warthog.

“Greg, hand me your phone.” The Platinums’ Leader ordered.

As obedient, the dark-haired boy did so. Passing him a coffee, Regis grabbed the phone as Cady tilted her head. Using the Caller ID app, he was patiently waiting until they heard a voice of middle-aged woman from the speaker.

“Hello?” It was Jason’s mother.

“Hello, may I speak to Jason Dans?” Regis asked, tone professional.

“He’s not home yet, who’s calling?” Mrs. Dans replied then questioned for the caller.

“Oh, this is Dr. Colegrove from Evanston Urological Institute. I have his HIV test result, if you can have him give me a call as soon as you can? It’s urgent, thank you.” Regis smirked with his ‘prank’ call and hung up the call before Jason’s mother fainted in her house.

Greg was holding back his laughter, his mouth covered as Karl gasped in amazement, chuckling. Cady then witnessed Jason got a call from his mother screaming as Temu pulled Taylor away before slapping him across the cheek and departed. Cady giggled by the outcome. Although the prank call was wrong, Regis’ idea was quite effective and humorous.

“Man, that’s FETCH~!” Greg laughed.

Forming a facade smile despite the annoyance, Regis held out his hand to Cady.

“Come on.” He smiled.

She could feel her cheeks heating from that smile again. With a bashful nod, she held his hand.

The shopping was quite fun, even if it was with the fashionable and popular boys. Cady managed to speak normally when Regis asked her opinions of the several outfits he had interested, and she managed to comment which one suited him better. She even picked some for Greg and Karl, doing her best to had them try on that matches their hair colors and eyes. The fun seemed to last until she heard a girl’s voice calling Regis’ name.

“Regis George?”

All four turned to see the teenage girl with wavy dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes and height equal to Cady’s. She was wearing violet tank top, lavender jeans and pair of black heels. This was Shana Oman, the captain of cheerleaders.

“…Shana.” Regis spoke in stony manner.

Shana greeted the boys who also did the same but their tone of the voice was tedious, as if they didn’t want to deal with her. Her eyes then caught Cady, looked at her up and down but dismissed her immediately and turned to attention back to Regis.

“What are you doing here~?” The cheerleader asked, almost too sweetly.

Cady glanced at Karl who made a gagging gesture as Greg patted his back.

“Shopping for my girlfriend.” Regis answered.

Both girls’ eyes widen. Alarm clock ticking inside Cady’s mind, she was confused as Shana seemed flabbergasted.

“Girlfriend?! Who?!” Shana nearly yelled.

It was when the blonde school king smiled, his arm around Cady as he answered: “You’re looking at her now.”

Shana glanced back at Cady whose cheeks were flushed with shades of pink to red. If it wasn’t for the cheerleader captain’s suspicious glare, she would have been melting by now. Karl gasped as Greg whistled by their leader’s declaration.

“Thank you for asking, Shana Oman. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to pick a gift for my girl.” Regis flashed his grin, his teeth clean but to cheerleader, they seemed sharp and polished for something else other than a kind gesture.

“….O-oh. I see…,” Shana managed to spoke up, “…I’ll see you at school then.”

Still refusing to greet, nor talk to Cady, Shana turned her heel and left the store. The auburn-haired girl slowly gazed up to Regis as his arm was still around her. He glanced back, eyes soften and his mischievous grin changed to polite one.

“W-why did you…say that I’m your….” Cady couldn’t finish her question for she had no idea how to process what happened, “I mean, we aren’t really dating or something…”

Regis blinked, then chuckled.

“Then, today’s our first day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up~! Sooner or later, we would see more depth of Regis George.


	5. And It's Fine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one shot of Regis' point of view; He enjoyed how Cady devoted all of her heart to him. He enjoyed the despaired look on Aaron's eyes. Most of all, he enjoys being obsessed over by girls and gaining envy of boys. But it has been two months he never had sex as Cady never asked for it, much to his confusion. Meanwhile, Cady has been a happiest girl in a world to date popular boy who have been a gentleman to her. However, she have learnt why Shana has been sour to her.

It could be that Regis George loved himself a little too much.

It has been quite a time since he “confessed” to Cady Heron, asking her out as his new girlfriend. Then again, she was his target. She was innocent, clueless and yet so intriguing. She had no… labels. Regis never liked anything that labeled him or whoever he set his eyes upon. To him, individualities were useless. It sounded conditional, for relationships.

In sweet Saturday, he and his loyal followers were in the cafe inside the Old Orchard Shopping Mall to get themselves drinks. Standing on the line with other customers, the blonde leader was waiting patiently. One young woman who had just ordered her drink and dessert spotted Regis, then decided to wait next to him cheek blushing and looked away. Faint smile formed from his face as he took notice of her act. Then the other girl who was about to go to next line to order saw him. Blushing, she decided to get in line behind him while gazing at him.

To Regis George, there is no meaning without being desired. Because to him…

‘It feels great to be wanted.’

After ordering three ice latte, Regis walked back to the seat where Karl and Greg were sitting. He sat in a center as he always do. When his blue eyes spotted Aaron who was sitting with his friends from Soccer team, the blond Platinum leader formed a grin.

This brought him to his old days when he was 6th grade. He used to have a first guy friend in middle school year named Tyler. He was plain, dark-haired boy who used to have a crush on Tay Zimmerman. Although Regis had no interest in the dark haired popular girl, he was more interested in the attention the girl got from Tyler. He thought the pair would have been a good match back then. However, at the same time the fact about how neatly the pairs can fit greatly bothered him. Tyler spotted her confess her feelings to Regis once and left the spot. The blonde boy followed him who had been weeping for the lost chance to be with the girl but quickly changed into sad smile commenting to Regis how they would have been a great couple.

At that moment, what Regis felt was never a guilt, nor a sense of superiority.

But he thought he would rather end his own life than finding himself exploited just like that boy.

“So, Chris Eisel is planning to throw Halloween Party this October!” Greg talked as he held out his list of ideas for their costume.

As Karl and Greg kept talking, Regis drank his iced latte. Aaron looked less lively than before even though the dark-haired dream boat of North Shore was still smiling. Of course, he wouldn’t be. He lost his chance with Cady Heron.

‘He really like the girl huh…’

Regis sighed inwardly. Then again, Regis couldn’t take his eyes off when Aaron Samuels would let his guard down by a presence of Cady. Greg had done great job managing to get Aaron to confess his feelings about Cady. The Silver-Tongue of the Platinums assured it will be their little secret, even though he immediately reported the fact to Regis right away. And so his suspicion has confirmed that Cady was a love interest of the North Shore Dream Boat.

Hearing his phone rang, Regis pulled it out and saw the name of her, his current girlfriend. It has been third time she call him in a day and honestly, he would have already grown tired of her if it wasn’t for her unique background and her perfectly shaped physique.

“Hi, hon…~,” Regis accepted the call, smiling, “missed me already~?”

For a brief moment, Aaron’s dark brown eyes moved to Regis.

‘This is really your fault, Aaron Samuels…~.’ Regis mused in his mind.

Aaron turned his head away, his pupils darkened by the fact his crush became the other guy’s girlfriend. Much to boys of Soccer Team’s confusion, he left his payment and left the cafe. Regis could feel the curl of his own lips widened.

‘Because…, Cady Heron isn’t my type at all~.’

* * *

Returning from the mall, Regis drove back home. His house was a reminiscent of what Ancient Roman Emperors would have lived. Spacious, even the backyard and garden were well-decorated as there was an outdoor pool. Parking his silver Jaguar F-Type car, he got out with two paper bags of and unlocked the front door with passwords before entering.

As usual, from the living room his younger sister Kylie was following what TV was showing. Even if it was grown women dancing provocatively with appealing clothes.

“Hey, Kylie.” He greeted first.

“Hi~!” Kylie waved before went back to impersonating the TV.

“Where’s mom?”

“In her bedroom with her new boyfriend~!” His little sister replied.

With a sigh, Regis walked upstairs. From his side glance, there was his mother’s door slightly open and could see his mother, June George, half-naked and was making out with her new, younger boyfriend. The man must be a model or an amateur actor, but Regis did not care about that. Ever since his parents’ divorce due to his father’s company broke, June has been changing many boyfriends possibly to forget about him. And Regis knew that the man who’s with her now, won’t be the last lover.

He opened the door of his room and went in. Darker shades of red invades the interior and furnitures, long stand mirrors adorned with woods, decorated with photos of his previous years of High school and middle school. The closet was small room with door neat to the mirrors. King sized bed had ruby colored blanket, mahogany bedsheet, rosy red and scarlet pillows with white bed poles tied around with transparent light coral curtains. By the front of bed was simple magenta couch with wooden table few feet away from wide TV screen. Beside the large television was shelves adorned with framed pictures and books, well, most were magazines. The bedroom’s window was wide as it displayed the balcony outside. Next to the bed was small personal refrigerator contained for drinks and the rectangular cabin had a lamp and few framed photos. Other side of TV screen has a door to personal shower room.

From the last time he remembered in age 11, it was once his parents’ room but after their divorce he persuaded his mother to give it to him.

Taking off his jacket on a couch, Regis sat on his bed with a sigh. It has been over a month and he haven’t lured Cady Heron in his bed. Normally, when he dated other girls before her, they would automatically went in his arms or were hungrily reaching out to eat him up. Whenever he meets Cady, she never seemed to ask for it. Perhaps, she was…

‘…A virgin?’ He tilted his head.

He shouldn’t be surprised. The girl was born and raised far from United States, for she spent her lives in Africa with her zoologist parents and must have never had boyfriend before. Then again, it has been a while he dated virgin. Regis stood up and walked over to his shelf, pulling out his private burgundy red book with black lipstick on the center with “Keep Out” doodles below and above corner of the cover. Opening the page, he flipped through and began to scribble down words as it has picture of Cady Heron in her plain look with loosen ponytail.

‘This girl would be refreshing…~.’ The blond Platinum leader smirked.

* * *

Cady felt like she was in cloud nine whenever she was next to Regis. Although she couldn’t spend time with him at Autumn break, phone calls and text messages were enough to cheer her up. Fortunately, she had great time with Janis and Damian watching movies or joining them to other places to eat and chat.

“H-hey…”

Hearing a voice belonged to male, she looked around to see Aaron standing a bit awkward in a hallway.

“Oh! Hi, Aaron.” She smiled.

“Umm, are you… free at October 30?”

She blinked.

“There’s a party at Chris Eisel’s house for Halloween… would you like to join for a party…?” Aaron asked, rubbing the back of his head, “it’s a Halloween Party where everyone would be in costume…”

“Oh!”

“Greg and Karl will be there… and Regis too.” Aaron awkwardly added at the last part.

This perked Cady’s mind. She never thought of herself invited to party as she was a stranger to such occasions. And it’s Halloween soon, she had to come up with what to wear as her costume. There are some unused clothings she can reform with help of her parents.

“Sure,” Cady answered, “I’d love to go.”

“G-great…~! The party began in 5!” Aaron’s eyes brightened.

She giggled. Hearing the bell for her next class which was a study hall, she waved to him and walked to the stairs. Just then, Cady felt someone pushed her to the side as she turned to see Shana in her cheerleading outfit and in her distinctive perfume fragrance shoving her way upstairs rudely.

“Move it, bitch.” The cheerleader almost snarled as she walked up.

Cady frowned by her impolite attitude, wondering what had she done to anger the captain of cheerleaders. The girl next to her with ash brown hair only gave her apologetic nod in behalf of Shana Oman and followed her. Cady continued to go to her next class where she had study hall in her homeroom classroom. Her down attitude went up as soon as Janis and Damian waved to her.

“Why the long face?” Damian asked.

“Ah… I just met Shana Oman.” Cady sighed.

“Shana Oman?” Janis then snarled, “that fake-boobied whore…”

It took Cady and Damian a minute to calm the goth girl. As far as she can remember, when Cady met Shana it wasn’t quite a friendly encounter at Old Orchard shopping mall as the dirty blonde haired girl only greeted the Platinums and practically ignored her until Regis introduced Cady as his girlfriend. Since then, the cheerleader has been acting like a bitch.

“Hey, Janis… what’s the relationship between Platinums and Shana Oman?”

Both Janis and Damian glanced at one another for a second before turning back to her.

“Oh, we forgot to tell you about her…” Damian began as he scratched the back of his head.

“She was one of Regis’ ex-girlfriends.” Janis answered bluntly.

Cady’s eyes widened.

‘Regis’ ex-girlfriend…?!’

She then finally understood why Shana was being mean to her ever since then. Perhaps, it’s because the girl still have lingering feelings for Regis.

“She ruined lives of every girlfriend he made.” Janis shook her head in annoyance.

“So you may need to watch out.” Damian warned.

Cady only nodded at his advice.

Hour seemed like forever until the classes ended. She waved her friends goodbye as they waved back, concern filled their eyes as they watched her walking out of classroom. Cady got her stuffs and set the homework in her backpack before dismissed with many students out of school. Hearing the honk, she looked up to see Regis in his driver seat, waving his hand to her with charming smile. Cheeks flushing, she walked over to him.

“Regis? I thought you’re going to hang out with Greg and Karl…”

“They have their own things to go. May I drive you home, milady~?” He offered as she blushed.

Just then, she had realized something. The wind breezed brushing against his skin and flawless blond hair, there was a familiar faint fragrance around him. A same perfume fragrance of jasmine flower. The exact same of Shana Oman’s.

“Ah…, it’s okay. I can use a bus to get home…~.” Cady shook her head while politely declining his offer.

“Oh…, I’ll see you tomorrow then…~.” He was about to drive off until she called him.

“Wait…, I wanted to ask you something…”

Regis blinked his eyes, but his eyes remained soft urging her to ask.

“… What are your… relationship with Shana Oman?” She questioned, hiding the shakiness in her voice.

Both glanced at one another for a long moment then the silence broken as Regis chuckled lightly.

“Aww, did she do something to you?” He saw her shook her head no, “she’s just a friend~.”

“Ohh…, I see.”

‘If only she was…’ Regis internally sighed.

“Umm…, you’re going to Chris Eisel’s Halloween Party, right?” She asked.

“Yeah, Karl and Greg will be there too.”

“Great…~. Aaron invited me there.”

For brief seconds, Regis’ smile faltered. ‘Aaron Samuels…’ The dark-haired boy was quite stubborn than he thought. Despite her relationship with Regis, Aaron continued to befriend and even invited her to the party. The blonde Platinum couldn’t figure out what does he see in Cady Heron, the homeschooled safari freak who was less hotter version of Shana Oman. Then again, he decided it won’t be hurt to keep her around longer than he planned on.

“Then, I hope you make it there, honey. See you, my queen~.” He winked before driving off as Cady waved.

‘I shouldn’t doubt him…, he’s my boyfriend after all. And we have been together for two month, there’s no way he would do anything to hurt me.’ With a sigh, Cady walked up to school bus anticipating for Halloween Party.

A party that she would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is up~! We're getting close to see the moment Cady discover Regis' true colors, which will be set in Halloween.


	6. Someone Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween Party sets in Chris Eisel's mansion. Regis planned to wear as a bunny waiter, Greg as Cat Noir, and Karl as a.....mouse? On the other hand, Cady was going to wear a costume of the Corpse Bride for the undead bride's appearance was what she wanted to show to her boyfriend as. His undead bride. Everything was going to be fine..... until someone gets hurt.

Week before the Halloween, Cady was excited for making a costume with her mother. Betsy Heron, happy to see her daughter anticipating for the party and to finally fit in with others, was more than pleased to help. They searched up for the ideas of costume, then Cady once said:

_“I want to wear something that Regis would remember me the most…~.”_

And so, Cady’s mother found the concepts of ghostly bride. A fitting costume for her big girl who’s in love. By the look on auburn-haired girl’s face where her pair of green eyes sparkling, Betsy believed this Regis must be a very nice boy. Her daughter talked so much about him to her and her husband Chip from the first days of school. As much as her husband was a bit sour about their daughter having a boyfriend, Betsy supported her. If the boy was making their only child happy, then it’s good enough.

“Do you want to have a wig or no?” Cady’s mother asked.

“No, mom. It’s okay.” She replied, looking at the plain white dress in which both her and Betsy were reforming as the Corpse Bride costume.

“And about the veil…, do you want it with tiara or a floral crown?”

“Flower crown. With blue flowers!” Cady smiled brightly.

Her mother smiled warmly as she went to get the veil. The girl gazed at the reforming dress, flushed from the thought of herself as the ghostly bride. In normal world, Halloween was when the children wear costumes and beg for candies. Cady wanted this Year’s Halloween to be special. She wanted to express what she would wish to be towards the boy she grew to love.

The undead bride.

But for the grownup world for teenagers, Halloween occurred one day a year when a girl can dress up as complete slut and no other girls can say, nor anything to do about it. And for the boys too. They can wear whatever they wish and no one would bash them about it.

Hours before Halloween, Regis George tried on his Halloween Costume. He was wearing white suit shirt, black long pants, black and red diamond patterned vest, black ribbons tied around his short collar, white pair of gloves and hairband of light pink rabbit ears. Burgundy boots reached up to his knees and was buckled. His mother June was squealing in delight of her son’s costume as she took pictures while her boyfriend seemed uncomfortable. Or was somehow intimidated by Regis. Kylie watched him, yawning as she commented he looked like gigolos from casinos.

On the other hand, Greg was wearing a Cat Noir costume minus the mask. Black suit fit his lean features as a zipper was a round bell. Black gloves and pair of black boots fitted the costume perfectly as he was wearing black cat eat hairband. He was outside the front door of Karl’s mansion as he had to go along with dim-witted and innocent friend. Otherwise, the light blond-haired boy would get in trouble.

He blinked as Karl opened the door, wearing a rather plain costume with animal ear.

“What are you…?” Greg tilted his head.

“I’m a mouse,” Karl replied, pointing to his mouse ear hairband as if it was obvious, “DUH.”

Invited North Shore students walked towards the Eisel’s Mansion. Mostly, they were from popular crowds; Preps, Cool Asians, Varsity Jocks, Unfriendly Black Hotties, Cheerleaders, etc. Karl immediately raced towards the door as Greg sighed then heard the car honking. He froze at the spot to see who it was.

“Trang, if you woke up at morning naked with boys, I won’t cover you up.” Temu called out to her younger sister who got out of a car.

“Don’t worry~!” Trang waved to her, wearing a as a vampire girl; black corset dress with white blouse, heeled boots and facade vampire fang.

Temu glanced at the Platinums, forming a scowl before driving off. Greg’s eyes sadden by her cold exterior but he wasn’t surprised at all. Although he was self-proclaimed “popular guy”, he is actually hated by many students for being a gossiper, and the Silver-Tongue of the members. Shoulders slouched, he walked towards the door with Karl.

Inside Chris Eisel’s mansion, students were already chatting and drinking beverages. Some were dancing through the music. In the midst of crowd, Regis was looked around with scrutinizing eyes. It wasn’t bad for a party hosted by preppy boy. So much for trying to be popular. Regis glanced at the clock, noticing that it was close to evening.

“Hey.” He turned to see Aaron in his Football player outfit.

“… Hi.” Regis greeted.

“Are you waiting for Cady?” Aaron asked.

Regis nodded only. They just greeted one another and hearing Cady’s name from Aaron Samuels somehow made his blood boil. The soccer player of North Shore has never seem to give up on her. The blond Platinum ringleader admitted the girl was good-looking and smart. But nothing special. It is why he was growing tired of her. To him, she was just like another girl he have dated and fucked with before abandoning them.

“Why the long face~?”

He heard a familiarly annoying yet delightful voice, his eyes side glanced to see Shana Oman in her appealing witch costume.

“Aww, didn’t anyone tell you? You’re suppose to wear a costume.” The blond boy smirked.

“Oh, shut up…~.” Shana playfully hit his arm.

“It isn’t bad for a preppy outcast’s get-together,” he snorted, “but is big enough. Big party allows everyone to have intimacy.”

“True~,” She cooed as she pressed her cleavage close to his arm, “but would you like to go somewhere else to have fun~?”

Regis’ eyes half-lidded, gazing at her flirtatious expression. He was fully aware of her misfits she threw at his ex-girlfriends after he broke up with her. She was quite a pain in his ass due to her clingy and possessive persona. Even now, she was attempting climb up a ladder back to her former glory as the Queen Bee, as his girlfriend once again.

Curl of the lips formed upward on his face, but his eyes were asking for more than a normal fun. For the only thing this cheerleader knows about him was his promiscuity.

Watching Regis left the living room with Shana Oman, Greg’s expression tensed a little, eyes filled with sympathy for Cady. Greg Wieners, being a gossiper and keeper of secrets, was fully aware of Regis’ lacking morals with relationships. For the blond leader of Platinums couldn’t LIVE without women. And it was only a matter of time Cady would be abandoned in a most heartbreaking way anytime, or after when she lose her virginity to him.

Then the door opened, as some students who were by there saw Cady in her Corpse Bride outfit. A simple bluish yet pale dress, sleeveless as her hair was covered with ripped veil, blue floral crown around her head, wearing a makeup to look “deadly” as ghost. Her whites gloves were unmatched. She was holding small bouquet of purple and blue roses wrapped with laced fabrics and black ribbon, though her phone was in there as a pocket. Shy, she walked in as students looked at her. Some were weirded out by the scary concept but couldn’t help admire her costume and her appearance. She wasn’t a homeschooled safari freak. Cady Heron, in her Halloween appearance, was a beautiful undead bride walking the altar for her man.

“Hey…~!” Cady waved to Greg and Karl who slightly jolted in surprise by her appearance.

“Wow! You’re scary and pretty!” Karl exclaimed.

“Uhh, thanks?” Cady giggled.

“What are you?” Greg furrowed his eyebrows.

“Corpse Bride,” She replied then looked around, “umm, where’s Regis?”

“I saw him at the living room minutes ago.” The dark-haired Silver Tongue of Platinums replied, hiding the anxiety.

“He wear a rabbit ears~!” Karl added, giggling.

“Awww, thank you~.” Cady waved to the boys, beginning to look for Regis as she was oblivious of Greg’s concerned expression.

Unaware of several boys’ hungry looks at her, she focused on searching for her boyfriend. Worry filled her eyes, wondering if he didn’t show up for whatever the reason he has or that he left the party. She pulled put her phone and began texting to ask where he was. But when the labeled “read” didn’t show up on screen she dialed his number, waiting. But he did not receive the call. More concerned, she placed her phone back in a wrapped fabric of bouquet, turned her heel to move somewhere until she was bumped onto someone.

“Oof! I’m sorry—,” she then looked up to see Aaron, “—Aaron…?”

“Hey, you made it~!” Aaron’s smile brightened, looks at her appearance, “and you’re… a Corpse Bride!”

“Yeah, you know the movie?” She blinked.

“Uh-huh, my favorite stop-motion film.” He chuckled in nostalgia.

She giggled. Somehow, talking with the dark-haired boy calmed her. Aaron Samuels was like a good friend she can talk with.

Aaron’s eyes soften as he looked at her costume. She must have take days to made it for Regis George. In fact, instead of a scary undead bride, she looked like a real one. He couldn’t help but feeling envious of the blond Platinum leader. Imagining Cady grown and wearing wedding dress caused his cheeks to grow warm.

“Hey, can I get you something to drink or go somewhere quiet…?” He asked, a bit timid.

“Oh! Sorry, I’m looking for someone…” Cady said, her tone apologetic and hasty.

Aaron’s smile faltered for brief moment until he formed an understanding smile.

“It’s okay, we can hang out later if you want to.”

Giving her an appreciated smile, Cady waved to him and proceeded to look for her boyfriend.

* * *

Inside the bedroom upstairs, sexually frustrated groan escaped Regis’ lips as he watched almost naked Shana below him savoring every part and length of his erection. Although this act of infidelity is wrong, he did not care. He always didn't care of the moral of fidelity. Because to him, being obsessed or infatuated by girls was something that makes him feel GREAT, and powerful. And she know this. The cheerleader wanted him to pay for humiliating and dumping her. Yet, the one reason she still clung onto him was because he was someone she cannot get in her hands. He willingly drown himself into pile of petals filled with desire and love he receives from the girls he lured in his arms, but he did not pursue either of them.

“Feeling better…~?” Shana looked up, her half-closed eyes shows the lightless pool of twisted yearning.

“Very…~.” He smirked.

Regis was aware of her resentment and desire for him, but he didn’t mind. She could insult him as naturally promiscuous, narcissistic bastard who lacks the understanding of love yet strived to gain all of it. Yet, Shana is one of those girls. She wanted power as the Queen Bee, domination, and him.

“Hey, Shana,” he spoke as both laid on a bed, “what happened to that Deek you hooked up with…~?”

“Huh…~? We broke up long ago~.” She cooed as she pulled him on top of her, taking off his shirts and pulled down his pants with her feet.

He only hummed in response, tone a bit bored. ‘Oh, so there’s no one who finds her attractive…’ Too bad for Shana, since he’s after girls who are object of others’ affection. But she was an easy fuck to him and he didn’t care for consequences. It wouldn’t hurt now when he had spread her legs and began to penetrate his erection inside her, causing her to gasp in arousal. The blonde boy lightly panted as he looked down at her. Her body jolted from his thrusts and her teeth were shown bitting her bottom lip, in which turned him on more. Although Shana had a smaller breast and unrealistically thin, he recalled Cady has bigger breast and was a "healthily" skinny. Both were focusing on filling their carnal need they didn't know they left the door unlocked.

“H-hey…~, what about that Safari freak girlfriend of yours…~?” The cheerleader moaned.

“Ugh, who cares about that skank…~?” He almost sneered.

“Oh, right…~. You’re going to dump her as soon as you pop that fat-ass’s V-card~.”

“Aww, jealous, aren’t you…~,” he chucked as Shana huffed, “Just shut up and turn your ass around so I can fuck you.”

The cheerleading captain pouted but obeyed as Regis pulled out before grabbing her thin hips and slamming in her. The room was filled with their moans, their skin made a wet contact through penetrations and kisses. They were too focused on their carnal need they didn't even know Cady was silently watching and listening in muted horror from the small door gap.

‘Regis…? ... Shana…?’ The poor auburn-haired girl silently gasped.

Tears formed from Cady’s eyes as she witnessed the scene of traitorous infidelity. She could feel her beating heart stopped, stomped then ripped in pieces watching her boyfriend having a sexual intercourse with another girl. And not just ‘another girl’, it was Shana Oman. The very said bitch and ex-girlfriend of his. Frozen, she watched the girl releasing a loud moan of ecstasy gripping on the bed sheet jerking as Regis hammered her in and out roughly.

Couldn’t bear to look anymore, Cady grabbed her dress skirt and her heels, walked the hall didn’t even care the tears betrayed her effort to prevent her broken heart exposed. She wiped the tears as she stalked downstairs until she nearly clashed onto someone she didn’t wish to see now.

“Cady…?” Aaron glanced at her, alarmed as he saw a tear forming from her wide green eyes.

The girl in Corpse Bride costume gazed up at him, bit her lips from gasping a sob. She didn’t want Aaron to look at her miserable state. She wanted her friends now.

“Aaron…, can you…… I want to see Janis and Damian… now.” Heartbroken tears slipped from her pool of green pupils.

Instinctively, Aaron knew something went wrong. But he couldn’t question, as seeing Cady’s tears are the least thing he wanted to witness. Without a word, he nodded and escorted her out of the party. Clutching on her phone tight, she dropped her bouquet from the doorstep unaware that Greg and Karl spotted it as the innocent blond picked it up, both looked worried for the girl.


	7. Now We Shake Our Mane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching traumatic scene of infidelity Regis committed with Shana, Cady arrived to Janis' house. The plot of Revenge began as Janis' brother Jeremy Ian and his clique appeared. What will they plan?

It has been an awkward drive to Janis’ house as Aaron grew more and more concerned for Cady’s emotional condition. He began to wonder if she and Regis had fought over something, or whatever the blond boy did that would have upset her. However, Aaron decided not to ask anything regarding to it as watching her crying in silence now made his heart wench.

Cady’s eyes had a dim light, trace of tears below her eyes as she gazed at the window. She had no strength to weep anymore. Even though the flash of Regis and Shana’s body intertwining in lust filled her mind, there were no tears left to shed. She remained silent in a car until they arrived by Janis’s house.

“Thanks for the ride…” Her voice lacked emotion.

“… you’re welcome,” he said, opened his mouth wanted to console her but couldn’t bring himself to, “…see you at school.”

Cady only nodded, waved her hand weakly as he drove off. She just then realized she must have dropped her bouquet but it didn’t matter to her anymore as long as she kept her hold on a phone. Holding on the skirt of her dress, she turned her heel and walked to the front door. She have never felt so relieved in her life to see Janis and Damian as she pushed the doorbell.

“Cady…?” Janis blinked, noticing her facial expression and hoped it wasn’t something she thought it happened.

“…I saw him sleeping with another girl.” Cady finally broke, her eyes dull.

Those sentence were enough to bring anger in her goth friend.

“Son of a bitch…,” she snarled, then taking deep breath before calmed down, “come inside…”

With sympathy, Damian was leading Cady inside and dialed his phone on someone. It was first time she went to Janis' house in few months, but she didn't want to make her visit make everything so depressing. The living room was simple but the wall was painted with illustrations possibly drawn and designed by Janis. Shelves contained video games and crafting tools, the beige couch was fit for four members of family, small round table had cups of unfinished soda and bowl of popcorns. It was presumed the duo were watching films as the DVD cases of horror movies located on top of the television.

“Janis. I called your brother over, he’ll be here shortly.” Damian said.

“Great. I’ll get two more cups,” Janis turned to Cady, “you wanna stay over for the night? We were just watching scary movies.”

The girl Corpse Bride costume nodded, watching her friend left to the kitchen. Cady looked at her phone, turned it on and texted to her mother that she would be staying over at her friends’ place for the movie. Knowing if she told the truth what happened, Mrs. Heron would be heartbroken and upset so the girl decided not to spill it and lied that she had just happened to be invited to watching scary films.

Just then, she heard engine of the motorbikes from far outside the house in a timing where Janis came back with two long cans of soda.

“Here he comes…” She rolled her eyes as Cady blinked.

The sound of bike engines approached closer. Watching from the window, she saw dark silhouettes of group of young bikers. One girl had a long, black mohawk hair wearing dark gray leather jacket, black tank top, black shorts, asymmetrical legging and fishnet layer, and pair of wedge heels. Ashanti Gild, she was second-in-command of the Rogue Riders. Janis once told her that the black-haired girl was banned from “Unfriendly Black Hotties” group because she didn’t follow up the reputation as one of them and her cousin had a crush on Regis.

The boy with short haircut and waring a black baseball cap two “R”s on was wearing ripped black top, white shirt underneath, long khaki jeans with torn tail edges, pair black sneakers on. Benji Marin was a boyfriend of Trang Park until he found her hooking up with Coach Carr—as what the rumor said—and broke up as he left Cool Asians clique. Currently, he is in love with Ashanti and is quite stubborn when it comes to asking her out.

The shortest among the group was also a young man with height not over 160 cm, he was wearing a dark beanie covering his bald head, had a rather innocent eyes wearing dark, baggy plants, chocolate brown shirt and leather jacket matching set with others. He was none other than Eddie J. Cumber. The “dumb” one like Karl but little bit more mature when it comes to avoid danger or situation he doesn’t get benefits from. He was once a member of Varsity Jocks, but was bullied and mocked for his short height.

As the door opened, Cady’s eyes were on a young man—the leader of Rogue Riders—who glanced down at her. No doubt, he was Janis’ older brother. In Senior year with Aaron, this young man was “the Jeremy Ian”. He had long pitch black hair tied in loose ponytail with the side bang almost covering his right eye. He was wearing brown leather jacket, green eye-shaped gemstone pendant, long pair of reddish brown jeans, black pair of boots and fingerless black gloves. What caught Cady’s attention was the scar on his left eye. Just like the villainous dark-maned lion from the film “Lion King”.

“Jeremy, my brother,” Janis began in dramatic tone, “meet my friend Cady Heron. Cady, this is my brother Jeremy.”

“Uhh…, hello…” Cady greeted.

“…Hi.” Jeremy greeted, his voice was slightly gruff yet soft-spoken.

“We need your help now,” Janis spoke then snarled at the last part of her sentence, “with Regis George.”

Hearing the name of Platinums’ Leader, Cady noticed her friend’s older brother’s eyes glint murderously for a brief moment.

“…he fucked you over, didn’t he…” He turned his gaze to Cady.

“I saw him… having sex with Shana Oman…” She nodded.

“Not surprised…, getting many girls he wants in his bed, it’s his natural instinct.” He said bitterly enough to caused her flinch.

“Jerry! For god’s sake, have some sympathy, will you?!” His sister facepalmed, frustrated then patted Cady’s back, “bring in your friends, please…”

As if a cue, Jeremy whistled towards the opened door gesturing his head to his group telling them to come in. Janis motioned her friend to go change upstairs at her room. Cady only nodded and walked up before meeting Jeremy’s eyes before quickly looking away. Janis’ brother was quite intimidating as black-maned lions in real life. They are healthy, strong and majestic. Jeremy may have wearing like bikers, but he was epitome of lion with dark mane.

Janis’ room was rather comfortable and simple. Cady was able to relax as her friend let her use her unused casual outfit and waited outside the room. Wearing light gray T-Shirt reaching down her thigh with short pants, she took deep breath. Gazing at the discarded Corpse Bride costume, she glared. Dressed it for him, only to find him on a bed fucking with that bitch Shana Oman. They were also mocking her. A sudden urge of wrath took over Cady’s mind as she began to wonder how she will make them pay. Both the promiscuous leader of Platinums and the shallow whore of a cheerleader. How she would kill—

‘Calm down, Cady…’ Cady inhaled and exhaled, finding her composure before walked out downstairs.

At the living room, Janis and Jeremy were discussing as Ashanti, Benji and Eddie were sitting front of the couch receiving popcorns from Damian. Cady sat next to Damian as the Ian siblings began to speak to them.

“Look, guys… we won’t let that man-whore get away from his mess. Not only he played with my friend’s heart, but ripped it apart by whoring himself with Shana Oman.” Janis started.

“PAH, that fake-boobied bitch,” Ashanti rolled her eyes, “she’s been like that ever since her ex left her for proper university.”

“I hear that name every time and I SHUDDER. That skank is much worse than Trang.” Benji hissed.

“Shana~?” Eddie giggled.

“Oooh, do it again.” Benji urged his short friend.

The shortest of Rogue Rider obliged so as Ashanti and Benji cackled. As far as Cady saw, the gothic bikers are verbally vulgar but not enough to offend someone. They seemed to be quite an interesting people. Damian and Janis rolled their eyes as Jeremy groaned.

“I’m surrounded by idiots…,” he sighed, “my band of idiots.”

Cady giggled by his remark but shyly looked down as he glanced at her.

“Regis George is an evil dictator, the lustful and sinister tyrant,” Janis continued, “how do we overthrow the tyrant?”

Rogue Riders raised their hands excitedly like an eager children during the lesson.

“Make him fat~?” Ashanti snickered at her opinion s the boys laughed.

“Turn his best friends against him?” Benji guessed.

“Make Cady a king~?!” Eddie perked as Cady blinked.

“QUEEN.” Ashanti and Benji corrected him.

Damian shrugged with a sigh as Janis turned to Jeremy, motioning him to explain.

“We cut off ALL his resources,” he concluded, “he would be nothing without his Queen Bee”

He gestured to Cady, for she was technically in position of it as Regis’ girlfriend. A female leader of Platinums, indeed.

“His good physique, as what Ashanti suggested.” He continued.

Cady internally thought of what could make him gain weight while Damian watched while eating popcorns, preoccupied.

“And as what Benji said, his ignorant band of loyal followers.” Jeremy finished.

Then Cady’s mind brighten. ‘Do they know of Regis’ true colors?’ She thought to herself. If that’s the case, then it was possible Greg knows the best. A pang of betrayal filled her heart, meaning the two must have fooled her or neglected her, pretending to be her friends while possibly backstabbing her when she wasn’t looking. Her eyes widen for brief moment, remembering her first time on a mall with the Platinums and several occasions where the Silver-Tongue of the group gazed at Temu Park, her classmate. Cady was suspecting perhaps the dark-haired gossiper must have some feelings for the Asian nerd school girl.

‘If that’s the case…’ she trailed off in her own mind, grinning.

“Then I will gather the girl victims of his lust,” Janis chimed in, “I know all about them, so it won’t be hard to recruit them to help us.”

“I’ll be gathering the boys. They are DYING for his downfall.” Jeremy nodded as well.

“Cady…, if we need this plan work… you’re gonna pretend you didn’t saw what happened today and play as nice and innocent girlfriend. Can you do that?”

All eyes were now on Cady Heron. She glanced at every gaze she was receiving and able to sense doubt, hope and concern combined in them. If she act as oblivious girlfriend, she knew he would continue to hook up with different girls behind her back just like he had with Shana. But, this was her chance of vengeance. It was an opportunity of lifetime to avenge herself and others who were wronged and used by Regis George.

“…I’ll do it.” Cady replied in determination.

Then, all smiled. Ashanti, Benji and Eddie giggled and chuckled at the the thrill of ruining the life of Regis George. Damian only made concerned look but small smile as Janis and Jeremy grinned.

“Let’s rock that son of a bitch.” Janis’ brother chuckled darkly, flashing his white teeth Cady almost mistook them as fangs.

The meeting resulted in most of Rogue Riders departing with their bike as Damian and Janis were watching horror films with Jeremy and Cady. As the duo of “too gay to function” boy and “unfollower” girl jolted by every jump-scare scene, Jeremy didn’t even budge as he remained stoic throughout the movie. Janis and Damian excused themselves to get more snacks leaving two alone even though the second scary movie had just begun. Cady guessed it was either because he might have watched it several times or that he was just fearless. She didn’t realized she was looking at Janis’ brother for long time but couldn’t help entranced by him.

She blinked when he tossed her a piece of beef jerky he left during the first movie.

“God, you looked freakishly skinny. You need it to save your energy.”

Although the tone of his voice was blunt and a bit aloof, she smiled at his kind gesture.

“Thanks…”

“.... You must be curious where did I got a scar from….” He spoke after few seconds of silence.

“Ummm, well.... I didn't want to ask because I might bring up bad memory about it.... if you had it, that is.” She explained hastily.

“I don't mind…,” he shrugged and turned his face to look at her for she could see his scar better, “I had a fight with Regis when I was in Freshman year….”

She blinked, inwardly asking him ‘You did…?’. Cady had never heard of Regis fighting with someone else before. Perhaps he was hiding this out of pride.

“Yeah....He will probably tell you about it later down the line....Of course his version would be a complete sham, spitting bullshit.” Leader of the Rogue Riders snarled a bit.

“…what happened…?”

“I caught my ex Sara giving him blowjob in janitor’s closet,” He answered casually, yet his voice went a bit hoarse from the memory of discovering his former girlfriend’s infidelity, “and Regis spread rumor about my sister because she called him out for what he did… which she won’t like when I told you what it was.”

“Oh…” Cady turned her gaze at the kitchen then back at him.

“And the scar on my eye, it wasn’t by either paper cutter or anything. We had nasty fist fight and I nearly won… until his fucking ring scratched my eye.”

Ouch. Cady speculated it was considered as a low trick Regis must have used against him.

“But I think of this as… a battle scar or something,” He grinned, “I was the first who dared to attack him.”

Cady contemplated for a moment until she looked at him intently.

“I think you look cool with a scar.” She smiled.

Jeremy grinned, chuckled at her compliment. As Janis called her out for help, Cady stood up and gave him a thankful smile before going towards the kitchen to help Damian placing popcorns on the bowls for he had poured too much corns. Jeremy gazed at her for a while, his pair of brown eyes glint, half-lidded.

‘If Regis didn’t hit on her… I would have been the first… what a pity.’


	8. Revenge Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady proceeded to pretend she never discovered the infidelity of Regis as she would carry the plan to destroy him. But, how. She, Jeremy, Janis and Damian will concoct to sabotage his life with a help of victims.

In Monday, Cady Heron did what she told from Janis and Jeremy as she pretended she hadn’t seen anything at Chris Eisel’s Halloween Party. Acting as if nothing was wrong turned out to be shockingly easy for her. Walking towards her locker, she was getting her usual materials for her Monday classes. Hearing the buzzing sounds from her phone, she pulled it out from her denim pocket and looked through.

**_“Where have you been, honey?”_ **

**_“I haven’t seen you at the party.”_ **

**_“Did something happened?”_ **

It was from Regis. She almost snarled at his messages. ‘Nerve of him…’ taking deep breath, she replied back with heart emoticon;

**_“I’m sorry, sweetie. I couldn’t find you there… and something happened at my place I had to leave early.”_ **

Placed her phone back on her pocket, she picked her text books. It was half-day as the school ends around 12 o’clock noon right after lunch period. According to the school newspaper, the reason behind was because of upcoming Field Trip and teachers were conferencing about it starting noon with Principal Duvall.

Entering her first block of Literature, she sat on her seat then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Aaron waving at her with smile.

“Hey,” he greeted, “You feeling okay now?”

With appreciative grin, she nodded. Aaron’s eyes soften by her smile. Knowing she grew up her life in Africa with her zoologist parents, she's still feeling strange arming everything in Illinois. Even the cultures. She was practically away from her homeland. And it must be her first time having a boyfriend and he would never forgive if Regis done something that broke her heart. As a friend, he internally promised that he would support and protect Cady from whatever that was stressing her out. Hurting her, if worse.

Hours seemed long as a day and Cady finally catch up all assignments despite her recently disturbed emotions that has taken place in her heart and mind for days. Janis texted her that she would bring in the victims after school in an unused lounge where the school security camera was not set. ‘Sooner we do this quick, sooner I can get that bastard out of my life…’ Cady thought bitterly as she was about to walk out of class until Ms. Norbury called her.

“Cady, can I talk to you for a moment?” The Calculus teacher asked.

“Oh, yes, Ms. Norbury.” Cady walked to her desk.

“I have a favor to ask you...... one of my students is struggling with this class and needs someone to tutor him so he wouldn’t fail,” Ms. Norbury began, “and I was hoping you can tutor him every Monday and Wednesday after school.”

“Me?” She blinked.

“Well, you are one of my top students and I think you can handle it.”

As what the Calculus teacher said, Cady was quite a mastered student with mathematics. She loves math and good at it. Then again, helping one student to improve with Calculus didn’t sound so bad. Besides, it’s Monday and Wednesday. Two days of the week would likely the days Cady doesn’t have much planning with Janis, Damian and Jeremy. So it was a good timing.

“With whom?” Cady questioned.

“Aaron Samuels.”

Cady’s eyes widen slightly, then smiled.

“I’ll do it.”

“Fantastic,” Ms. Norbury seemed pleased, “you will start tutoring him this Wednesday.”

Cady nodded with smile and bid her teacher goodbye as she walked out of classroom. Heading towards the cafeteria, she saw Regis talking to Shana, who had an audacity to sit next to him and clearly saw Cady, began to play with Regis hair. Cady kept up her facade smile, yet her mind was going wild. Not because she was jealous, of course, but to the fact that this girl she barely knew was mocking her and Regis didn’t do anything to stop the cheerleader’s flirt possibly enjoying the girl boosting up his ego.

“Cady, will you please tell him he looks sexy pushed back~?” Shana asked, her tone flirtatious to him but with mixture of mock and arrogance.

Cady knew she was dangling on Regis in front of her on purpose. And she know how this would be settle in the world of beasts. Just like the same way Jeremy and Regis had fist fight in a middle of cafeteria fighting like two lions over dominance and throne. However this was world of girls and while Cady would proudly proclaim herself as a lioness, Shana was no less than an African wild dog dangling on the bottom of food chain. The bitch was not a worth her own time.

But her main target was Regis George who seemed flattered by the attention he was getting. Well, that can’t do. Cady knew she had to make this fight sneaky but wanted to big impacting scratch on his pride, his ego, his vanity. When her eyes swiftly spotted Jeremy and the Rogue Riders who was siting next to table where Janis and Damian are, Cady formed the most sweetest facade smile turning to Shana and Regis.

“I don’t know,” the Heron girl replied faking innocence as she gazed at Regis, “I think you’ll look sexy growing your hair, dyed black and have a scar on your left eye.”

The Platinums and Shana froze by her “clueless” but honest answer. Karl blinked as Greg dropped his fork, face paled. Cady could see Regis’ eyes twitched a little and Shana slowly withdrew her hand from his hair detecting his pride crushed by Cady’s words.

They weren’t the only ones surprise by her answers as Damian let out a dramatic gasp, Janis’s jaw dropped and Jeremy’s eyes widen. Rest of Rogue Riders were snickering as they spotted the look on Regis’ face, finding it priceless. Janis was second to giggle, inwardly impressed with pride-crushing yet sneaky answers Cady made while Jeremy’s cheeks turned a little coral but replaced with sneering smirk as Regis glared at him.

“It’s just my opinion, but of course you will look great in many ways…~.” Cady giggled and walked her way to serving area.

As she dismissed herself to get herself a lunch, Greg and Karl slowly turned their head to Regis and Shana. The cheerleader cautiously gazed at frozen blond boy who was seething.

“Regis…? Babe…?” Shana was about to reach her hand to him, only to be smacked away flinched as he glared at her.

“Get out.” He snarled.

“But—”

“Are you fucking deaf?! Get out. NOW.” Regis’s blue eyes turned cold.

The cheerleader captain bit her lips, begrudgingly stood up from the spot and left as she heard a sneer from fellow cheerleaders. As when she walked pass Cady, her body froze to see expression of Regis’ “girlfriend” for she could have sworn she had saw a sinister, vengeful grin from Safari freak of a girl’s face.

* * *

It was 12:15 and Cady was inside projector room of auditorium, waiting for Janis and Jeremy to bring in their “helpers”. She checked her phone, smiling as she texted with Aaron. The Senior was looking forward to be tutored by her and she felt appreciated already. Talking and seeing Aaron Samuels made her reconsider on whom she should date as she wished she could have chose someone who would never hurt her.

Her head perked as she heard the door open, putting away her phone she prepared. Janis and Jeremy came in, bringing in the students who were victimized by Regis George. Boys and girls.

“These are band of victims under Regis’ manipulation and abuse.” Janis spoke.

Then she heard familiar voice she wanted the hear the least. Cady turned to see Shana talking to ash brown haired girl who timidly looked down.

“That’s Mandi Weatherly. Shana’s estranged sister,” Jeremy whispered to Cady, “she was used by Regis too… Obviously, the Oman bitch didn’t know about it.”

Then, Janis clapped her hand, capturing everyone’s attention in a projector room.

“Okay, listen up! In case some of you may be confused why we brought you here, we will explain.”

She turned to Cady as everyone did the same. The auburn-haired girl’s gaze met Shana’s, whose eyes widened as much as Mandi was.

“We need your help in messing up Regis’ life.” Cady began.

Boys and girls whispered to one another by Cady’s announcement. Most seemed hopeful that they could finally have their revenge on the Platinums’ leader. The cheerleader captain was bewildered and shocked, wondering why Cady was planning such “treason” against her own popular boyfriend.

“This is stupid! We can get in trouble because of this!” Shana exclaimed.

Cady’s eyes narrowed. ‘Only one seemed to disagree.’ She could see the reasons why as Regis was a door to popularity and path as Queen Bee of the school. Shana may have been resentful, but she clung onto him persistently even if she becomes his mistress—or in this case—bitch. Having no choice, Cady approached to Shana, gently grabbed her arm.

“Look, Shana—” before she could say more, Shana smacked her hand away.

“Don’t touch me, bit—”

“He doesn’t love you.” Cady said, her tone unusually chill and reserved.

Shana flinched by her statement.

“He never loved any one of us,” she continued as she gestured around the girls, “they were used as Regis’ plaything. Hitting on girls, luring them in his bed… then, tossed them away as soon as he got bored of them. And the boys… they were mocked and humiliated by him as they watch their crush taken away.”

The girls looked down in shame as the boys immediately flared up by remembering their past of being a laughingstock because of Regis George.

“Even your sister, Shana…,” Cady saw Shana’s eyes soften by mentioning of Mandi, “don’t you want to avenge Mandi? Everyone? Don’t you want to… dethrone him?”

Shana then realized all eyes were on her. And she could clearly see those eyes were as if they are witnessing the traitor. It wasn’t surprising since they knew how she was stubborn to be with Regis to the point of making his ex girlfriend’s lives miserable. Her heart wrenched as Mandi was one of those who gave her the look of betrayal. The ex-queen bee wondered; ‘Will it work?’, ‘Will I take back what I deserved?’, ‘Do I finally got a chance to ruin him?’. Gazed back at Cady, Shana nodded her head slowly.

Just then, Cady grabbed her by the collar and leaned close.

“Then, know your place…,” with low tone, Cady’s once bright green eyes was filled with dark shades, glaring at her through the soul, “…and figure out which side is beneficial to you, Shana Oman.”

For the first time, Shana felt FEAR in her life. This wasn’t a vulnerable, clueless rabbit she had thought of Cady. This girl glaring at her with ferocious growl, was a lioness. Shana realized she had messed with WRONG girl. Though, her gesture received respect from most girls and admiration from boys.

“Do I made myself clear, ex-queen bee?” Cady’s eyes brightened with sweet smile as Shana nodded quickly, “good~.”

“Well, be prepared for the school’s greatest coup.” Janis smirked, proud of Cady’s firm ‘persuasion’ to make Shana side with them.

Little did all knew, Jeremy left the projector room his back on a wall of auditorium and recalled the change of Cady’s behavior when putting that cheerleader shrew back in her place. Hand covering hand of his face, he let out a sigh. Desperately trying to ignore the warm sensation through her veins as his cheeks went in darker shade of coral pink.

‘Great…, getting turned on by my sister’s friend…’

With having most basic plans ready, Cady watched her supporters leave the projector room. Mandi left with her older sister who seemed to be intimidated by her presence. Spotting only Janis remained, Cady approached to her.

“Hey, Janis,” she began, “since we would begin the plan at Tuesday and Thursday…, so I was thinking we can relax and hang out—”

“Ah, yeah…,” the goth girl trailed off before continuing, “let’s get to the mall and find something to ruin Regis’ public image.”

“Oh…,” Cady’s eyes briefly saddened but covered her hint of disappointment with smile, “yeah. We can give him a foot cream instead of face-wash.”

“Awesome~. What a genius~!”

“But can we hang out either your place or my place at Thursday…?” Cady asked again.

“Sorry, Cady. Me and my sorry excuse of a brother had to get some gadgets to destroy that man-whore’s stuffs.”

“Oh… okay.” Cady stood still as she watched Janis left the projector room.

With a sigh, Cady decided to leave the auditorium as well. The hallway was already empty as most students left school since it was half-day. Her eyes landed on a windows of school as the sky was still bright blue with clouds float and ray of sunlight struck through. But the weather was breezy as it was an autumn season. Trees slowly changed their leaves’ color. Once they were a natural shades of green but now it has inconsistent pattern of brown, yellow orange, red and light brown. Nature played with the seasons as if expressing emotions. Spring had been known as season of blossoming love, expectation of life with enthusiasm. Summer confirms the passion, intense excitement for fun but at the same time exhausting people through that energy. Fall is where all that enthusiasm and passion changed into content peace or declining joy. Winter could be mysterious to Cady for she never experienced that weather in her 16 years of life at Africa.

‘Playing with emotions…,’ she mused in her mind, ‘I wonder if it’s something…that feels good to do.’

If this silent, rhetoric question must be answered, Regis would have replied in delight. Cady’s eyes darken by that thought.

‘If that’s the case…I want to do the same… making him mine, playing with him… and break him. Bringing in the people who would love me.’

It would be the most self-centered vow she ever made, but Regis started it all. And it would be even when she does the same.

**"Even if someone gets hurt…?”**

Cady spun around to see the apparition, no, a vision of herself younger. An innocent yet haunting hallucination of her little self was observing her with hint of exhaustion and irritation despite the blank look on her petite face.

“…I, I know that…,” Cady’s voice was quivering slightly, her pupils losing their focus, “I know that now I’m only thinking about myself… but somehow… I just can’t stop.”

**“Do you want the feelings people have for that worthless boy?"** Her imaginary, younger self questioned.

“…I want to ruin him. If I don’t… I’d feel hollow…” Cady sighed, now on her floor in impending misery.

A younger vision of Cady only gazed at her until she responded.

**“Feelings aren’t things to rob or be stolen.”**

Cady’s hands clenched into fists, shaking.

**“There’s no way you can be complete by taking advantage of someone’s feelings…”**

“SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” Cady’s furious yell rang through the hall, hands now on her face as she let out chocked sob.

**“…pathetic.”** She could hear her apparition disappear.

The strange world Cady had gotten into was swallowing her whole. Trapping her in a stage of fabulous show. She wanted to scream for someone to help, as anyone with a heart to care could set her free. But this stage didn’t have sympathetic audience but only ones who watch in amusement. Above her was the only who directed her to act. Janis knew what kind of a scumbag her first love was. He was screwing around for pleasure and it would gobble up the poor Cady then leaving her as soon as he was full, satisfied.

But it’s fine for her. Cady Heron was no longer a quarry this time as the table has turned. She have her own revenge party and she will lead them to hunt him down.


	9. Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Early December, Cady encounter new student teacher for Study Hall, Cassius Norbury, who was son of her Calculus teacher. It appears he too have unpleasant rendezvous with Shana and Regis. She also learned of why Janis become Regis' adversary. On the other hand, she becomes aware of Greg's behavior towards Asian Nerd girl, Temu Park. It is time to crack the shell off from the Platinums' gossiper.

After the day off due to December 6 being Saint Nicholas day, Cady went to Old Orchard Mall entering “Lavender Young”, the moderately priced soap, skin care cosmetics and perfume store where Janis worked for her part-time job. She told her goth friend Regis is seeking for a face-wash cream due to few rash growing from his cheek, although she couldn’t see clear and he might have been overreacting for a single pimple.

Smirking, Janis replaced the container of face cleansing gel with foot cream. Trivial but it was a first step of sabotaging him behind his back. Entering school, Cady asked couple of questions to Janis regarding of when they will carry on the next steps, gradually worried if they won’t have quality time to hang out.

“We will have urgent meeting at Wednesday after school.” Janis spoke.

“I can’t,” Cady shook her head, “I have to tutor Aaron at that time…”

“Oh.”

Cady was inwardly aghast. ‘… “Oh”…? That’s it? No other questions when?’ Exhaling to get her composure, she turned to Janis.

“Where’s Damian?”

“He’ll be busy with his Choir class and for student Yearbook committee.”

Both paused at the mentioning of Yearbook Committee and glanced at one another.

“What is the other club that is involved with Yearbook Committee?” Cady wondered.

Then both smiled.

“Newspaper Club.”

Newspaper Club. A group in charge of school news, gossips and articles who is closely connected to Yearbook Committee. From Cady’s memories, one of the victims she saw was a girl from Yearbook Committee as the editor named Lilian Hart. She had ombré black to blue hair, smoky makeup and pair of brown eyes. Her brother, Leonard Hart, was and still is in a Newspaper Club which he gave her a high-quality pictures for annual Yearbook. The club of news and gossip has ONE purpose that kept them going.

RUIN the life of Regis George.

“Meet me again before the lunch. Okay?” Cady nodded as Janis smiled.

As Janis parted away, she walked upstair to reach to the first class. Cady’s ears perked as she heard whispers and murmurs among several students. Her eyes glanced towards group of—as she remembered—Baking Club, who Damian befriended.

“Have you seen that new student teacher~?” Nikki Tamura, one of the Asian nerds asked to her fellow club friends.

“Oh yeah~! He’s a total hunk~!” Sophia sighed, blushing.

“I heard he attended this school few years before…” Lindsey, one of the Unfriendly Black Hottie, shrugged as if she doesn’t care but it was obvious she does.

“Looks like Darryl is gonna fanboy over him.” The Japanese-American girl giggled.

“Oh, who can’t blame him… that new student teacher is kinda hot,” Lindsey huffed but cleared her throat, “he may be hotter than Regis George.”

Cady blinked, but nonetheless continued to walk the stairs, reaching to the floor where her locker was located. She rushed towards, didn’t have a time to look to the front as she was looking for the number of her locker. Then, the auburn-haired girl found herself tripped on her bottom as she bumped onto someone causing her to drop her bag and so the other dropped the papers. Cady winced in pain until she heard a voice belonged to a young man.

“Ah! I’m so sorry…! Are you alright? Did you got hurt somewhere?”

Her green eyes gazed on to the young man who somehow reminded her of Ms. Norbury. He kneeled to match their eye contact, forming an apologetic smile as his reddish eyes gazed at her with concern. Soothing brown hair, classic yet calming gray and white suit with blue trie, vague but lingering scent of botanical shampoo and refreshing cologne loomed around him. He didn’t seem like a student and based on his outfits and attitude, he must be the new student teacher the girls talked about at the stairs.

“Ah… yes! I’m okay…,” Cady replied nervously before softly ended with stunned whisper of, “…wow.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” He smiled again as he helped her up.

What that Unfriendly Black Hottie Lindsay said was right after all. With gentle smile, tall height with perfect physique matching with a suit. He was truly, gentlemanly hot.

She was snapped back to real world as soon as they heard her favorite teacher approached to them in hurry.

"There you are! Cass, you left these!” Ms. Norbury handed him the planner as his face brightened in relief.

“Oh! Thank you, mom!”

“It’s ‘Ms. Norbury’ in school, young man.” The math teacher grinned.

“Oh yeah…! Right, right! Sorry, mom—I mean, Ms. Norbury…~.” Her son giggled awkwardly, embarrassed even but smiling in bashful manner.

The several seconds of silence filled the hall as Cady’s eyes widened.

“What the— _mom_ …?!” She gasped.

“Oh! Cady, I see you’ve met my son~! Meet Cassius Norbury. He will be a student teacher in Study Halls,” then she turned to her son, “Cass, this is Cady Heron. She is one of my top students in Calculus class.”

“Nice to…meet you.” Cady greeted politely.

“Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Heron,” the young man smiled as he returned her bag, “and I believe this is yours?”

She only nodded as she retrieved her bag.

“I gotta be off to teacher’s conference. Cass, be dear and take Cady to her next class for me?” Ms. Norbury asked.

“Oh, sure, mom—ummm, Ms. Norbury.” He chuckled, waving to his mother as the calculus teacher departed downstairs.

Cady stood awkwardly. The student teacher next to her must have known North Shore high school since he attended before as of now, he returned as assisting teacher, in her Study Hall class.

“Are you alright?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Uhh, this was awkward first impression…, not that you’re awkward, I’m the awkward one. You’re gorgeous—wait, what…?!” She shook her head, embarrassed of her ranting.

However, Cassius only laughed heartily.

“Thank you…~. Were you going to your first class?”

“Yes… my first class today is a Study Hall…” she answered.

“Oh! Then I can take you to the classroom.” He offered his accompany to the same destination as she nodded.

Cady followed him to the halls, cheeks heating in embarrassment of the fact she might have made a fool of herself in front of young, attractive student teacher. Earning his friendly smile, she blushed a bit as she knew that with Cassius Norbury, she would be able to survive the safari of this teenage world, forgetting Regis for a brief moment.

As Cady and Cassius arrived to the classroom where Study Hall takes place, he opened the door for her as she silently thanked him before entering. As soon as majority of students’ attention shifted to him, their eyes widened and murmured to one another. It was obvious to Cady they knew him. What caught her attention was widen eyes belonged to Shana and Regis. Curiosity filled her mind, but she decided not to ask. She sat on her seat which was between Janis and Damian to the left, who seemed bewildered at why Cady was with the student teacher. But sensing her confusion, Janis decided to explain.

“Cassius used to be in same year as me and Damian back in Freshman Year…,” Janis whispered to Cady, “but then in Sophomore year, he graduated early and went to the university in England…, although there are another reason why he left North Shore.”

“What is that reason?” Cady whispered back.

Before Janis can answer, the Study Hall teacher clapped his hands telling his students to be quiet.

“Okay, Study Hall! We got new student teacher who will be in your class.”

Cassius retained his smile, waving to the students ignoring the shocked look of Regis and Shana. The blond Platinum Leader glanced down, regaining his composure as Shana failed to do so. Her eyes shook, didn’t seem to notice she dropped her pencil.

‘Cass…? Why did he…’

“Hello, students,” the student teacher began with his voice gentle, “I’m Cassius Norbury. Some of you from either Junior or Senior Year may remember me since I studied here North Shore High School, but I hope I get to catch up what I missed so I can help you guys with either projects, studies for tests, and other assignments from various subjects. If you have any questions, feel free to ask~.”

And just like that, Cassius Norbury received an immediate popularity. Due to his good looks, gentle tone of a voice with hints of firm intelligence and refined British Accent, many school girls seemed to develop an infatuation towards him. Even much more than they were to Regis George. When Cady asked him several questions regarding the parts of her English class assignments she was confused of, Cassius helped her with no hesitation. And this greatly bothered the ruthless school king and his cheerleader mistress.

‘Oh no… now I have a teacher crush…’ Cady panicked a little through her mind.

As the time flew quick, Cassius bid his students goodbye. As his gaze turned to Regis, his grin widened.

“Cassius Norbury…” Regis stuttered.

“It’s Mr. Norbury now, Regis,” the student teacher reminded friendly, “…long time no see.”

“… y-yeah…” Regis merely nodded, left the classroom almost too fast.

Cassius noticed Shana, his eyes briefly lowered then brightened once again.

“Cass….? Is that… really you?” She managed to speak.

“Oh, Shana…,” he chuckled, “now I’m Mr. Norbury, may I remind you… How are things with Regis? Does he treat you well?”

His question may have sounded so caring and concerned, but there was a hint of slight interrogation she could hear.

“… How did you…”

“I volunteered to join mother teaching students here as she called me. If you are going to ask me if I came back for… retaliation, no. I don’t want to do thing that risk my career.”

Shana remained still, conflicted as Cassius waked back to his desk and continued his work. Snapped back to the real world, the cheerleader left the classroom without a word.

At the rooftop of school building, Cady walked up to see Janis and Damian as her two friends were able to talk about Cassius Norbury, why he left the school and why he returned.

“Well, let me tell you something disgusting,” Janis began, “Cassius and Shana were dating at their Freshman year.”

Cady’s eyes widened a little.

“Yeah, and… she got tired of him despite he was devoted to her, worshipping the ground she walked and what did he got? He caught her being pounded in doggy-style by Regis George. Obviously, the blond man-whore staged to be caught in a scene so he and his “cool” friends could humiliate Cassius, calling poor guy a “cuckhold freak”. Since then, he… constantly smiled and focused on studying until he left to go to Cambridge University.”

The auburn-haired girl listened every word, couldn’t help but sympathize with the young student teacher. Although in the end, Shana becomes a victim of Regis’ reign of lust and terror. But hearing of his return as student teacher relieved her. Meaning he won’t have nothing to do with Shana “Slut” Oman and would be possibly safe from Regis as it is now Cassius that is in upper hand than the Platinums.

“Maybe we can ask him to help us with our revenge on that blond bimbo. I mean, he was victim too! He would at least agree with us.” Cady’s stark and cynical friend suggested.

“At least we might not fail like from last month.” Damian sighed.

True, a month to sabotage Regis George didn’t work. Starting from ruining his Autumn outfits to insert the woman hormone pills in his drink. But his “tattered Fall fashion” skyrocketed the trend in North Shore, and because of Regis didn’t finish the drink that has the pills inside he didn’t develop a “hormone confusion” in himself.

“But as what we have originally planned, we gotta crack Greg Wieners to crack out all Regis’ dirty histories…” Janis said as the trio walked downstairs.

“Say crack again.” Damian spoke.

“CrAcK.” Janis responded immediately.

Cady then received a text message from Greg. It appears that she would be included in the Winter Talent Show with the Platinums with the certain Christmas song.

“Alright, we’ll have another meeting tonight.”

“I can’t,” Cady shook her head, “I have to be at the mini-auditorium after school to practice for the Talent Show with Regis and his friends. We’re doing this song called…”

“The Jingle Bell Rock.” Janis and Damian finished for her.

“Everybody from English-speaking countries knows that song, honey.” The goth girl only smirked.

“They do it every year.” The overly dramatic boy sighed.

“Well, I have to learn it…,” she nearly flinched as Regis called her from the distance, “here he comes…”

Janis and Damian dispersed to the hallway as Cady turned to greet Regis with facade but seemingly genuine smile.

“Hey, sweetie.” She began, her voice sugary sweet.

“Why were you with Janis Ian…?” Regis asked as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Oh, it was about History project and needed my help.” She naturally lied while shrugging.

“Aww, you’re too nice. Let me tell you something about Janis Ian,” he glanced around quickly before continuing, “Janis and I were friends until middle school.”

Now that caught her off guard.

“I know, it’s so embarrassing, I—whatever… so then, in eighth grade, it was a first year I had relationship with a girl named Sara… she was sweet, a little bit too demanding though… And Janis was weirdly attentive to her. Telling me to not to contact with her, when me and Sara were out she would call me with “What did you two do?” And I couldn’t help but confront her why she was so obsessed with me.”

To Cady, what Jeremy said was right as Janis’ brother’s ex had a name Sara and that Regis seduced him, and that’s where Janis heard what happened and attempted to break them up for Regis’ behavior.

“So then… there was my birthday party where I invited both boys and girls from my homeroom class… and I couldn’t invite her because she was lesbian… she was attracted to girls not m—, well, there would be girls in their bathing suit. Later, her mom called my mom… they were arguing and it was so retarded. And Janis dropped out shortly but when she came back in High School sophomore year, she cut off from all her old stuffs and now I guess she’s on crack…”

‘So that’s another reason…, he spread rumors of Janis being a….’ Cady didn’t get to finish her thoughts as she maintained her acting of concerned girlfriend.

Although it was no doubt Regis acted innocent, lying to her to cover up what he truly did, Cady’s hatred towards him was growing. But she couldn’t lose her temper right now as she have to save her rage for later when the revenge scheme comes to an end.

“Ready for the practice after school~?” He asked.

“Yeah~! It’s my first time doing the Talent Show… hope I won’t blow it up…” Cady said, behaving as shy girl.

“Awww, I know you won’t. You’ll be fine~.” Regis briefly kissed on her cheek.

“Thanks.” She smiled.

Cady’s eyes secretly gazed on Regis’ features. Slightly unruly hair, ambiguously erased lip gloss mark on the side of his neck barely covered by his collar, and the scent of strange perfume that didn’t belong to her. Her eyes briefly darkened, confirming of his infidelity, but concealed her revulsion soon. As Regis waved and walked his way to next class, Cady waved while battering her eyelashes. As he was no longer in sight, her sweet smile changed from scowl. Though she finds it laughable that he mistook Janis as lesbian, possibly misunderstood the world from “Lebanese”.

‘…Man-slut. I hope he’s ruined soon…’ She shivered at the thought of rehearsing with him alone after school, but she spotted the candy cane gram, forming an idea.

Minutes later, Cady was in the English Class while her English teacher was lecturing about the Greek Mythology within the book. Cady noticed how Greg couldn’t take his eyes off of Temu who was sitting in front of him focusing on the lecture, writing down on her notebook. His cheeks were blushing and failed to look away from industrious nerd girl. The class was interrupted by Damien in a Santa Claus costume.

“Ho~ ho~ ho~! Candy Cane Grams~!”

“Okay, hurry up.” The English teacher rolled her eyes.

Damien began to pass each chosen student he read from the candy cane tag.

“Taylor Zimmerman, two for you~,” he gave two pieces to the girl then held up four pieces, “Glen Coco?”

One male student raised his hand.

“FOUR for you, COCO~! You go, Glen Coco~,” he passed them to the boy and held up three, “Umm… Cady Heron~?”

Cady raised her hand.

“Oh here you go~.” He gave her three pieces.

Before Greg could speak up, Damien cut him off with, “And non for Greg Wieners, bye~” and left the classroom casually.

“Who’s that from…?” Greg asked Cady.

“It’s from Regis,” she then read two other names with smile, “Aaron and Jeremy~. That’s so sweet of them.”

Greg paused. Regis, that would sound fair, but two other candies from Aaron Samuels and Jeremy Ian?! ‘I thought Aaron gave up… and what’s Jeremy Ian up to…’ Greg thought, panicking. He glanced at Aaron who was blushing as Cady smiled appreciatively to him, conforming what the Silver-tongued Platinum thought was true. Jeremy winked at her, receiving the said girl’s flattered giggle. Then again, Greg was somehow glad that Cady was getting more admirers. That way, Regis might realize that he would lose someone that is unlike the other girls.

“Hey…. Hey!” Temu called him out, causing Greg to flinch in surprise.

“Y-yea, yeah, what is it…?” He said, hasty and nervous that his crush was talking to him.

“Pass it backward.” The stern Korean-Vietnamese girl commanded and he obeyed within a second.

Greg’s cheeks couldn’t be more red at the fact how beautiful her cold yet authoritative eyes glow as she glared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone^^ Sorry for awaiting you so long^_^;


	10. Cady Heron Eats Steak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cady and her friends visited one of the clubs who are planning to ruin Regis George. To gain their trust, Cady has to choose her act right on the head newspaper club's scrutinizing eyes. Meanwhile, Regis' view of Cady began to change before the Winter Talent Show. What are the foreign feelings that is forming inside him? And will Greg manage to ask out his crush?

Gazing at the door of Newspapers Club, Cady, Janis and Damian gulped. Jeremy stood beside them with calm expression, rolled his eyes at their anxiety. Among the “dangerous club zones”, The Newspapers were one of the most threateningly horrid place for top-dogs like Platinums and other in-crowds who have dirty secrets. But nonetheless, the club has enormous “backup” for strength and power which would be helpful for Cady.

“Here we go…” Janis spoke finally.

With a small nod, Cady knocked on the door.

Hearing the reply, they were permitted to enter. Walked in with caution, Cady inspected the surrounding or Newspapers club’s area. Written papers and photos from school yearbooks on almost every wall. Older newspapers displayed as well, piles of papers next to copiers and printers. Around the table, members were on their seat, their eyes on Cady, Janis, Damian and Jeremy.

“I’ll be going then…” the girl with blue hair said.

“… ‘kay. You’re dismissed, Lilian.” Charles nodded dismissively, casually gestured to the door without looking at her.

Lilian sighed forlornly before leaving. Charles stood up and turned to Cady. The head honcho of Newspaper club was a young man with dirty blond hair with dark green eyes of nightly forest with no lights. Due to being a jock before joining this club, he was fit and tall.

“You must be Cady Heron… Regis’ new… victim.” He hissed at the name of blonde Platinum leader.

“Yeah…” The auburn-haired girl nodded.

“And you need our support, I guess…” The boy with dark brown hair, lighter shaded eyes with glasses on was Leonard, the photographer of School Yearbook was sitting next to Charles.

Jeremy gazed at the duo in scrutinizing manner. He have known of them much ago. Charles Hector was one once a member of Varsity Jocks who was in relationship with Lillian, the head editor and yearbook’s committee. And one of the victims under Regis’ trap for she easily was enchanted by that sex god’s charm, abandoning her boyfriend for him but ended up tossed away by Platinum leader when Charles became social outcast. Since then, both blames Regis for interfering with their lives.

‘Though they are also to be blame…’ Jeremy thought with bitter sympathy.

“We both loathe that son of bitch,” Cady began, reserved, “if we form a truce, we can ruin his life in perfect timing. He wouldn’t know what’s eating him.”

“Ooh~! This is getting good~!” The short, freckled gossip columnist with black hair and blue eyes, Patrick Cyrus, beamed excitedly with his hands together.

Charles glanced at Cady up and down, eyes narrowed. He wondered whether he should find her as useful ally or a threat. Then again, this girl is a newbie to school. An easy prey. However, something tells him that the girl from Africa is more than just an innocent victim who wants to get even with the blonde. He concluded he needs to test her first.

“How much will you risk to ruin Regis George’s life…” He asked, arms crossed.

Janis and Damian glanced at one another, concerned. It wasn’t easier than they thought to gain Newspapers Club’s trust. Cady remained silent, but her eyes caught upon a paper cutter in the utensil case. Dark, brutal thought entered her brain; her wrath imaged such bloody but sweet revenge of ruining Regis’ face with the cutter. But she did not want to be labeled as teen criminal, devastating her parents. Yet, spending her life submitting to that blond boy or even interacting with him who would whore himself with other girls and destroying others’ lives are something she cannot bear the most.

“Everything,” Cady replied, grabbing the cutter and aimed its blade to her own neck, eyes never leaving Charles, “without regrets.”

Jeremy’s eyes widen at turn of events, Janis and Damian were freaking out asking what she was doing. Most Newspapers clubs stood up in haste and concern of possibility she would injure herself. The head of club couldn’t take his eyes off of the girl who’s betting her own life to ruin their common enemy. She was also telling him to join alliance or she would rather die than spending her life as powerless victim of Regis’ cruel play.

“Cady Heron,” Charles spoke, “you have got yourself a deal.”

All eyes were on him as Cady slowly lowered the cutter.

“Us Newspapers club will be your secret allies taking down our common adversary called the Platinum Leader.”

Janis, Damian and Jeremy sighed inwardly, relieved. Cady grinned, sparks between Charles and herself as trusted ally were shared as they shook their hands.

The legendary moment interrupted as the door opened, two girls of Newspapers Club entered before pausing at looked at everyone with mild confusion.

“So… what did we miss?” Jaiden, the Taiwanese-American girl with black hair and brown highlights blinked her eyes as her friend Marcia, the African-American girl rolled her eyes.

“A lot.” Jeremy noted, rubbing his temple.

After brief explanation of current situations, Cady walked out of the Newspapers Club. She went downstairs and arrived at first floor, but stayed still as she eyed on the door of Janitor’s closet with darkened expression. Behind the door of stairway, she waited until the Janitor’s closet door opened hearing Regis with “another girl”. But little did he knew, that girl was a distraction and a secret “spy” hired by Cady and Janis. The black haired girl faked affections by blowing a kiss to him before leaving and went to the doorway of stairs where she met Cady.

“Go and break him with all you got, girl.” She whispered to Heron girl who nodded back.

As the girl left, Cady walked out just in the timing Regis came out of the closet.

“There you are, Regi~.” She called out with most affectionate smile she can make.

Hearing her voice, Regis turned to her direction, grins as he hooked his arm around Cady's shoulder. She could see vague but pink hickeys on his neck, scent a fragrance of the girl’s shampoo and his hair a little bit unruly. Swallowing back the urge of revolting, Cady kept her warm smile looking up at him.

“Karl and Greg were looking for you.” She started.

“Ah, well, I needed to get my bracelet,” he said, his wrist having leather bracelet with a crystal dangling by small chain, “the janitor picked it up for me.”

“Really? I thought the girl did.” Cady replied, waiting for his reaction.

“…who?”

“That black haired girl. I saw her talking to you seconds ago.” She replied.

After brief silence, the blonde Platinum chuckled.

“No, not her.” He answered before looking at her in the eyes, “what, you don’t trust me…?”

Regis watched her eyes blinking slowly. Usually this is the moment where girls he dated show suspicion or becomes paranoid and obsessed with him. And that often becomes the moment he would make that as good excuse to separate with them or keep his distance from them so he would look for new target to play with.

“…Of course I do.” She giggled.

She hugged his arm, smiling with affection, devotion and trust.

“I know you’re not a person who would hurt me.” Cady said, tone gentle and calm.

Regis’ eyes widen.

‘…what….?’ He stuttered through his mind.

“Come on~! Greg would be worried.” Cady let go of his arm and walked to the hall.

The blonde boy gazed at her back, foreign emotions began to take place in his chest. No other girls have shown such “trust” to him. Part of him wondered if she’s that dense or is in denial, but the other part of him… didn’t want to lose her ‘belief’ in him. He blinked at the last one.

‘Didn’t want to… lose her trust…?’

Brushed off the thought, he walked after to the practicing room.

School night came over fast as it was also a same day Winter Talent Show took place in North Shore High. Students, parents and teachers were on the audience seats as Principal Duvall was announcing the beginning of talent show.

“Welcome to the North Shore High School Winter Talent Show,” he began n the microphone, “let me hear you make some noise~!”

The audience cheered, especially the students. Cassius was sitting on a seat next to other student teachers, smiling as usual.

“Thank you, thank you very much~,” Principal Duvall chuckled then continues, “our first contestant is Damian, lets give him welcoming applause~!”

The audience clapped as curtains opened, revealing Damian in fine white suit. Mrs. Norbury began to play piano as he began to sing “Beautiful” by Christina Aguilera. From the backstage, Karl was smiling excitedly, internally cheering for him. Watching his behavior, Cady giggled in secret as she walked off to get changed. Several participants of the talent shows were waiting for their turn, Greg’s attention was on Temu who was wearing as K-Pop/hip-hop girl. As Regis was focused on getting ready with his outfit at the boys’ changing room close by, it was a chance for the Platinum’s silver-tongued boy to talk to the Asian nerd girl.

“Uhh…, hey…,” he flinched as her eyes turned to him causing him to blush, “c-cool outfit..~.”

“Oh, hello…,” Temu greeted back casually, fixing her glasses, “nice Santa outfit.”

Greg laughed nervously. He was wearing a blouse with red vest adorned white fur, darker shake of red pants and pair of black books. It was same outfit goes for Karl and Regis they wore every year on Winter Talent Show. Temu has seen them, but she didn’t care much about it.

“Yeah…, t-thanks… so, you’re teamed up with…?”

“Kevin, Greyson and Heather.” Temu replied.

“Oh, yeah…, umm… listen, I know you don’t have positive… impression about me, but I wanted to ask you something…”

Trang’s sister glanced up at him with reserved expression but no words, urging him to continue.

“… maybe, after Talent Show thing, could you… help me with some… studies before the SAT…?” He managed to ask.

Temu blinked her eyes, gazing at him as if he had grown another head. She was aware of the fact Greg Wieners was no idiot, but wasted and squandered his intellect on gossips to exploit whoever got on Regis’ nerves, or simply serving him like a loyal dog. It was unusual for this brunette boy to openly asked for her help with his assignments or the fact he even cared about SAT.

Greg, on the other hand, was panicking through his heart and mind. This was first time he ever asked someone for favor as it was always others who had to him. But in this case, he was asking his crush for help he never asked for. Then again, his grades were declining and he definitely needed a tutor or help to rise up his academic skills. He have grown scared in possibility of Temu refuse his favor. Though he wouldn’t blame her for it.

“Okay.” She answered.

His eyes shut open.

“Wait…, really?” His eyes sparkled.

“But to respect our reputations, we will be at library after school. So no one, especially Regis George, spot us. Get all your notebooks and textbooks starting Monday. Got it?” Her eyes narrowed sternly as he nodded almost too excitedly, “good.”

They turned to the stage as Damian’s song ended. Karl was clapping for him, smiling brightly causing the lad to blush by Platinum’s “dumb blonde’s” behavior. The next contestants were Temu, her fellow Mathletes member Kevin, Greyson, and his girlfriend Heather.

“See you them.” Temu head to the stage with her teammates.

Greg didn’t take his eyes from her as the four were singing “Don’t Touch Me” by Refund Sisters. Temp was surprisingly a decent singer and a rapper at the same time. Her snarky manner with sharp gaze and assertive accent made perfect combination as it was only a matter of time the Platinum’s Gossiper blushed, unaware of Regis presence next to him. The blonde leader of trio inspected his follower’s expression, then Temu the leading individual of Asian Nerds. Sure, she wasn’t his type but the Korean-Vietnamese girl was quite an attractive girl in her performing outfit. Even more than her sister Trang.

“Sorry for making you three wait~.”

Hearing Cady, the boys turned to see her wearing a red hooded short dress of thigh length skirt, V-necked with white laced collar, two belts around her waist, pair of back heeled boots, hood was adorned with white fur as well. Regis’ eyes widen at the sight, frozen for a moment taking the full image of his “girlfriend” as lovely Santa girl, forgotten about Temu completely. Unlike their usual talent show, Regis added Cady as the center while the three—including himself—could be her backup dancers. And the outfit suited her well, although all they had to do was dance.

“You look so pretty~!” Karl chirped.

“Aww, thank you, Karl~,” Cady giggled, turned her attention to Regis, “how do I look~?”

Clearing his throat, Regis retained his composure and smiled to her.

“You look great, Cady.”

She giggled sweetly, although in her mind she wanted to GORGE his eyes out.

‘Where the fuck are you looking at, you sick deviant!’ Cady’s inner voice hissed venomously.

When it was Cady and the Platinums’ turn, they prepared themselves behind the curtains as Damian, Janis and Jeremy observed them from the distance.

“Does it still bother you that they use your choreography?” Damian asked.

“Oh, shut up.” Janis rolled her eyes, hisses at Kevin who was flirting with her.

“I expect nothing less from copycats…” Jeremy said while his gaze were fixed on Cady who was standing with Greg and Regis.

While Principal was speaking for the next contestants, Regis noticed how Cady was standing closer to Greg. And somehow it greatly bothered him.

“Greg, switch sides with Cady.” The blonde leader said.

His brunette follower blinked in bewilderment.

“But I’m always on your left…” Greg stuttered.

“Well, that’s because there were only three of us. Now, it’s four. And Cady’s the only girl and has to be on a middle to stand out.” Regis explained with as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

“But the whole dances would be mixed up…”

“And now you’re getting on my last nerve,” Regis smiled but his eyes piercingly glared at Greg as he commanded, this time more commanding through his pleasant voice, “switch.”

Defeated and unable to bring himself to talk back, Greg obliged. Witnessing this nearly made Cady felt bad for the boy but they switched their place as now she stood between Regis and Karl as Greg was now on right of his leader. The curtain opened as the principal announced their turn, earning a welcoming applauses from the audience. Ms. Norbury turned on a music from the laptop below, beginning the performance. Mrs. George, Regis’ mother June—who was ever so enthusiastic at everything her son do—was holding a camera, decided to vibe with them. The scenery almost made Cady giggle but as the song started, she walked along with the boys and danced, waving her hand and hips at same time. Although the Platinums performed like a pop star’s hot backup dancers, auburn-haired girl’s choreography didn’t look alluring but rather jolly and adorable, melting hearts of people. Shana, who was “somehow” sitting next to her ex, noticed how Cassius chuckled heartily at Cady’s dance. The cheerleader pouted, arms crossed but watched as well. At the part where Heron girl slapped her own hip, that didn’t look “slutty”, even to Shana. In fact, that accelerated mischievous side of her individualities as Aaron held back his flustered chuckle, shade of light pink on his cheeks. Janis raised her eyebrow as Jeremy faked his silent cough hiding blush across his face, glancing the other way.

However, the dance slowly gotten awry from the moment Greg unintentionally messed up the steps, causing him to knock the laptop off the edge of stage. Temu, who was watching with her team let out a quiet but surprised gasp, concerned for the gossiper of Platinums. Damian freaked out, worrying immensely for Karl, who was on the verge of panicking and so was Greg as the music buzzed off.

Then out of awkward silence, Cady chimed in as she began to sing.

_“What a bright time, it’s the right time to rock the night away~.”_

Aaron sang along, followed up by the rest of audiences, clapping in rhythm for the performers. Briefly confused, the Platinums continued their choreography letting Cady save the show.

_“Jingle bell time is a swell time~,” Cady sang along with people while dancing, “to go riding in a one horse sleigh~!”_

Ms. Norbury rushed to play the piano as instrumental accompaniment.

_“Giddy-up, jingle horse, pick up your feet~. Jingle around the clock~ Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet! That’s the jingle bell, that’s the jingle bell, that’s the jingle bell rock~~!”_

As the song ends, the audience gave them the standing ovation with cheering whistles. Relief drawn on the four’s face, Cady smiled as her parents clapped, looking proud of their daughter. Shana blinked at the turn of event. She wouldn’t admit loudly but it was impressive how Cady managed to evade the awkward situation by memorizing the song and dance in a same time. Aaron beamed as he clapped the loudest, Damian gave Janis and Jeremy a group hug out of joy and relief for his friend. Bowing to everyone, Cady lead the boys to the backstage.

“That was awesome~!” Karl squealed as he hugged her, much to Regis’ annoyance.

“Thank you so much! You saved us, literally!” Greg cried out.

“Okay, okay, break it up.” Regis sighed, breaking the physical contact as his arms wrapped around Cady’s shoulder.

Cady smiled, felt satisfied with her accomplishment as Jeremy walked pass her.

“Nice show, girl.” Janis’ brother said as he pat her before leaving.

“Thanks…~.” She giggled, light blush across her face.

Jeremy and Regis’ eyes met. The blonde glared as the dark-haired boy grinned while leaving the auditorium with his sister. Damian glanced back at Karl who waved brightly to him. Blushing, the large boy shyly waved back and walked away.

“Regis…?” Cady blinked.

Looking down at Cady’s doe-like eyes, Regis’ eyes softened. Memories of the first meeting where Cady’s innocent and devoted smile shined so rare, and for the first time he felt the growing determination to keep her by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite late, but here y'all go~ We will soon see the changes of Regis FUCKING George more *evil laughter*. Anyhow, I thank my friend mfwondertales for some of OCs such as Lilian, Charles, Leonard, etc ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Regina George = Regis George 
> 
> Karen Smith = Karl Smith
> 
> Gretchen Wieners = Greg Wieners


End file.
